Sympathy for the Devil
by BlackMambaaa
Summary: Set after the events of the novel  Alex and Lucy are trying to be a normal couple and start their own family, yet neither of them suspect that it may not be as easy for them as they first anticipated.
1. Introduction and Disclaimer

SYMPATHY FOR THE DEVIL

Hi, hi, hi there! So, this story follows on basically from where 'Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds' finished, and focuses on the couple trying to start their own family. The title 'Sympathy for the Devil' is the title of one of my favorite Rolling Stones songs, and I think it suits both Alex and this story well. This story was originally much darker than this version, but I felt it was too depressing and so I toned it down a fair bit. I mentioned in my last story that I took a tiny bit of inspiration from Mick Jagger + Marianne Faithfull, but I want to point out that I was only referring to very early on in that relationship. Marianne has also completely taken over as my inspiration for Lucy, but only really during the late 60s. So anyway, on with the story, and I hope you enjoy it

**PLOT: [Set after the events of the novel] Alex and Lucy are trying to be a normal couple and start their own family, yet neither of them suspect that it may not be as easy for them as they first anticipated. **

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own, nor do I claim to own any of the following:**

Sympathy for the Devil by The Rolling Stones

A Clockwork Orange (The Novel) by Anthony Burgess

A Clockwork Orange (The Film) by Stanley Kubrick

Angel by Jimi Hendrix

She's Not There by Neko Case + Nick Cave OR The Zombies

Ain't That a Lotta Love by Taj Mahal

I Wish I Was The Moon Tonight by Neko Case

Age of Consent by New Order

She Smiled Sweetly by The Rolling Stones

Songbird by Fleetwood Mac

Time of Which We Have No Knowledge by Trevor Morris

The Tudors TV Show and it's Soundtrack by Michael Hirst and Trevor Morris

Dancing in the Rain by Trevor Morris

Bold As Love by Jimi Hendrix

Jane Seymour's Theme (Composer's Sketch) by Trevor Morris

Henry Marries Jane Seymour by Trevor Morris

Jane Washes Her Hair by Trevor Morris

A Howling Wilderness/The Death of Jane Seymour by Trevor Morris

Henry Asks Parliament for Unity by Trevor Morris

More Prays by Trevor Morris

Wild Horses by The Rolling Stones

Blackbird by The Beatles

Here Comes The Sun by The Beatles

Mama Weer All Crazee Now by The Runaways OR Slade

Ceremony by New Order

She's a Rainbow by The Rolling Stones

Avril 14th by Aphex Twin

Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy) by John Lennon


	2. My Sweet Angel

_This chapter was inspired by the 1971 song 'Angel' by Jimi Hendrix._

_Also, I have to also say that Sharon Tate has been my inspiration for Georgina since she first appeared in Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. :)_

**1 **– MY SWEET ANGEL

It had been an interesting summer. Lucy and Alex had been working hard, saving up for their new place together. Early on Lucy had decided to take a year off before starting University. She felt excited as she got ready, wearing a pale blue dress and a floppy white hat. She was waiting for Alex to pick her up from her apartment, so they could go and see one he'd found for themselves. Her long golden hair was hanging loosely down over her shoulders, reaching down to her waist, and her green eyes sparkled. She walked out to the kitchen to see her mother cooking absentmindedly.

"Morning mum" Lucy said cheerfully, sitting down at the table.  
>"Good morning Lucy, what have you got planned for this weekend?" Her mother replied, turning around.<br>"Well..." Started Lucy, frowning. Her mother Susan was a very beautiful lady, fit for a woman in her early 50's, with short curly blonde hair and a pretty face. Lucy knew her parents didn't approve of Alex, they'd turned a blind eye to Pete's former activities but they didn't seem to want their daughter dating a known criminal. Lucy hadn't told them yet about moving in with Alex, and wasn't sure if there would ever be an appropriate time. Alex had tried on a number of occasions to convince her to tell them, but she was hesitant, fearful of how they might react.

"Nothing much, just spending time with Alex..." She said finally, seeing Susan's frown.  
>"Lucille, you know I don't approve of that boy." Susan said, causing Lucy to sigh.<br>"Mum even Pete..."  
>"Peter is young, he doesn't realize the true danger that troublemaker puts you in."<br>"_Mum_! I'm nearly eighteen, can't you let it be? You don't even know anything about him!"  
>Before Susan could reply they both heard a knock at the door, and Lucy got up to open it.<p>

Alex was standing there, looking handsome as always and flashing that mischievous grin at her. She let him in, watching him confidently enter the kitchen.  
>"Good morning Mrs. Hallam" Alex said politely. He was always very careful not to use Nadsat around Lucy's parents, wanting to make a good impression.<br>"Hello Alexander" Susan replied stiffly, never taking her eyes of the handsome young man.  
>"Well mum," Said Lucy, "I'm going to head out now. Say hello to dad when he wakes up." She turned towards the door, grabbing Alex's hand and feeling her mother's eyes burning into their backs.<p>

She breathed a sigh of relief when they were out in the street and Alex turned her towards him. His Sapphire eyes pierced into her Emerald ones as he leant down to kiss her.  
>"I missed you" She said when he pulled away. He winked at her, smirking.<br>"I missed you too love" He told her. She put her hand back into his as they started walking again. They walked through the streets of London, hand in hand, ignoring the incredulous looks from people that noticed Alex from the papers. It was a little hard for Lucy to ignore such things, she hated people looking at them like that but she kept her cool because she knew it was much harder for Alex.

Finally they reached a beautiful Edwardian style apartment building and Lucy gasped in awe. Alex squeezed her hand and she looked up at him; he looked very excited.  
>"Mr. DeLarge!" Called a voice, and Lucy turned to see a woman walking towards them. The woman was tall and elegant, wearing a lovely blue business skirt and jacket that made her look important.<br>"Hi, hi, hi there Miss" He said before turning towards Lucy, "This is my sladky devotchka Lucy, Lucy-Lu this is the real estate agent Miss. More." Lucy held out her hand  
>"Hello, it's nice to meet you Miss. More" She said<br>"Oh just call me Sarah" The lady replied, "Shall we go in and have a look?" The young couple nodded and followed Sarah as she walked into the building.

"Alex, this is..." Lucy was at a loss for words when they entered the apartment. It was spacious and had a very Edwardian feel to it. There were wide windows and even a small balcony and it was in very good condition.  
>"I'll let the two of you look around; I'll just be outside as I have to make some phone calls." Sarah told them and they nodded. Lucy walked around the apartment in awe, clearly enchanted by the place. There was a large kitchen (She would have to learn to cook, she thought to herself) a cosy living area, two bedrooms and two bathrooms. The main bedroom had an ensuite while the other bathroom was situated between the kitchen and the second bedroom.<p>

"You like it Lucy-Lu?" Alex asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She leaned back into him.  
>"I <em>love <em>it Alex!"  
>"Would you like to get it?" He asked simply. She pulled away from him, turning around.<br>"We really can? Do we have enough money?" She couldn't believe they might _finally_ be moving in together.  
>"Everything's ready." He told her, "We just need the mesto." She thought about it for a moment.<br>"We're moving in together then." She said, "It's really happening."  
>"Yes Lucy-Lu, that's what you want isn't it?" He asked and she nodded, grinning.<br>"Choodessny" He stated, pulling her in for a kiss.

As they walked back to Lucy's apartment later in the day she felt quite nervous. Sarah had said that it wouldn't take all too long to finalise everything and that they could move in within the month. Alex had then told her that she couldn't put it off any longer and would have to tell her parents. She wrung her hands nervously, but Alex kept his arm firmly about her as they walked, silently letting her know that everything would be okay.

"Hi mum, dad." She said as she and Alex walked into the apartment. Susan was sitting on the lounge, knitting and her father, Ed was engrossed in a book_. _Her parents looked up from their activities, frowning in unison when they noticed Alex. Her parents had an uncanny habit of doing things together like that, and it often made Lucy wonder if that was a thing that happened when you were married. She hoped it didn't happen to her if she ever got married; it drove her insane.

"Hello Lucy, darling" Said Ed, completely ignoring Alex, "How was your day?"  
>"Fine dad" She replied, walking towards them, still holding Alex's hand. "I have something to tell you" Both her parents looked at her curiously, waiting for what she had to say. She took a deep breath.<br>"Well, um as you know Alex and I have been dating for a long time now..."  
>"Great Scott!" Cried Ed, jumping up from his chair, "Have you gotten my daughter <em>pregnant<em>?" He was looking fiercely at Alex, who remained completely calm.  
>"No Sir." Alex replied politely, "Would that bother you Sir?" Ed looked ready to explode but Lucy intervened.<br>"Dad, it's nothing like that!" She insisted and he eventually sat back down in his chair, but now his eyes were searing into Alex's.  
>"Dad, mum, Alex and I have decided to move in together." Lucy said as calmly as possible.<p>

Ed looked as if he was going to have a heart attack, yet his wife was surprisingly calm.  
>"When?" Susan asked quietly, causing her husband to glare at her.<br>"By the end of the month" Lucy replied.  
>"I will <em>not <em>stand for it!" Exclaimed Ed, "You'll corrupt her you will! I don't know what goes on in that sick head of yours boy, but you will not violate my daughter with your vile ways, do you hear? I'll not have it, she won't be going!" Ed was bright read in the face now yet Alex remained quite placid. Lucy was fearful but she felt Alex lightly squeeze her hand in reassurance.

"I'm going dad, please don't try and stop me." She said, but she was looking at her mother as she said it. Susan looked very sad rather than angry, she saw her daughter as a lost cause. Pete was quite similar to their mother with that quiet, calm personality, yet he was definitely not as old fashioned as either of their parents. Neither was Lucy. Ed went to say something, but his wife cut him off.  
>"A month is a long time." Susan said, "I think it may be best if you left now."<br>"Now?" Lucy repeated weakly, "You want me to leave now?" Susan just nodded sadly.

Lucy was at a complete loss of what to do and her father only made it worse.  
>"Yes, yes, I think that is best." He said angrily. Lucy felt like she might cry, she couldn't understand what she'd done to have them kick her out! Not approving of Alex was one thing, but to throw her out was a little extreme she thought. Alex just quietly guided her towards her bedroom.<br>"Come on Lucy-Lu" He said, "I'll help you get your veshches." When they reached her room she sunk down onto her bed, trying her hardest to hold back her emotions. Alex sat down next to her; she knew he could understand, it must have reminded him of his own parents turning him out.

"Alex, I don't know what I'm going to do! I don't have anywhere to go!" She had composed herself a little now, but her face was clouded with uncertainty. Alex however was unfazed.  
>"You're coming with your Uncle Alex." He told her.<br>"To your place?" She asked, "No Alex, I couldn't."  
>"Where else will you itty off to love?" He reasoned and she sighed.<br>"Is that alright?"  
>"It's right as dodgers Lucy-Lu." He told her before the two proceeded to gather as much of Lucy's stuff as they could.<p>

It was an awkward departure and Lucy mumbled to her parents that she would come back tomorrow and get more of her stuff. The older couple seemed indifferent to everything their daughter said and Lucy and Alex quickly left. He promised her everything would be alright and that soon they would have their own place with nothing to stand in their way.

**A/N: See what I did there? Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy are the heroes of some of C.S Lewis' books in The Chronicles of Narnia :P That's just one of those silly and unimaginative things I picked up when writing Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds and decided to use Susan and Ed as their parents' names haha. **


	3. She's Not There

_This chapter was inspired by Nick Cave + Neko Case's version of the 1964 song 'She's Not There' by The Zombies._

**2 **– SHE'S NOT THERE

It had been one week since Lucy and Alex had moved into their new apartment together. The month that they had lived with Alex's parents had somewhat prepared them for their new home and they enjoyed being around each other more often. Over the summer they had bought simple things together such as kitchen utensils and other necessary household appliances. Yet as they prepared to move in together the two had to consider investing in larger items such as a refrigerator and a dining table. Lucy picked up a full time job as a secretary which she was enjoying and had left her casual job at the cinema. Between the two of them they would be earning enough money to invest in more furniture while still being able to afford the bills.

It was a Friday night and the two were preparing to go out to a party at Riley's flat. Alex wasn't all that eager, but he wanted to go for Lucy's sake. Lucy was dressed in a white button down shirt that was tucked into brown high waisted pants. Her hair was tied back into a bun, but she left her fringe out. Alex was dressed in navy blue pants and a pale blue button down shirt. When the two were ready to leave they walked out into the cool night air, Alex keeping her close. Riley and her boyfriend Leo were quite well known for their extravagant parties (and their intense fights with one another) and as they walked Lucy wondered what the night had in store for her and Alex.

The night had already kicked off to an interesting start when they arrived and Lucy felt Alex tense up when it became clear that everyone was high on the punch spiked with acid. Leo was a known drug dealer and Lucy knew Riley had become addicted to heroin, but she wasn't expecting LSD.  
>"Do you want to just go home?" Lucy asked, turning to Alex, surprised by her best friend's new habits.<br>"No love, it's okay." He said frowning, "But stay with me, right right? I don't want you drinking that stuff." Lucy nodded, sliding her hand into his before looking for Riley.

Even though Alex used to drink Milk-Plus on a regular basis and had even let Lucy drink it, he was wary of drugs. He had never liked people with addictions, particularly alcoholics, but junkies were another thing that made his blood boil. Since leaving his former life of violence he had ceased drinking the famous Moloko from The Korova Milk Bar, and didn't approve of Riley's fondness for heroin among many other drugs. He didn't want Lucy becoming influenced by her best friend and becoming an addict herself.

Riley's flat was fairly spacious and she had placed scarves on top of the various lamps within it to create a nice atmosphere for the party. Scattered among the floor were dozens of large cushions that many people were seated on including Riley.  
>"Riley!" Lucy said, moving hastily over to her. Alex kept a firm grip on her hand.<br>"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!" Riley said in an excited voice. She energetically jumped up from the floor, wrapping her friend in a tight hug. "Far out man! You look soooo _pretty_!" Riley then began giggling uncontrollably and Lucy thought back to the opiate substance 'Vellocet' she had consumed on her first night with Alex. Despite it being a different drug, she hoped she hadn't come across like this.

"It's uh, a great party you've got going here..." Lucy said, looking around.  
>"I know!" Riley stated, happily, "Hellooooo Alexander!" She said, turning to Alex who simply nodded. Lucy knew he was uncomfortable and she deeply regretted coming in the first place. She saw a smoke in Riley's hand and realized she was high on cannabis. Lucy reached for the joint, also wanting to indulge in it but Alex stopped her.<br>"No Lucy-Lu." He said softly, guiding her away from her friend who had lost interest in the couple anyway.  
>"But Alex, it's only <em>weed<em>!" She complained as he dragged her towards the kitchen.  
>"I don't want you shvattying drugs." He stated simply as they entered the kitchen.<p>

He opened the cupboard's, searching for some glasses as Lucy propped herself up onto the bench, her thin legs dangling over the edge.  
>"Should you be doing that Alex?" She inquired playfully, "Snooping through their kitchen without permission?" He ignored her, pulling out two glasses before walking over to the fridge and searching through it for some drinks.<br>"What do you feel like?" He asked her  
>"Hmm, just some soda please." She replied, laughing when he looked back at her, his eyebrows raised. He pulled out a bottle of Pimms, showing it to her.<br>"Or I could have that." She said sweetly.  
>"Righty right love" He said, smirking.<p>

Alex then proceeded to prepare their drinks, the two enjoying the solitary peace of the kitchen, away from the other drug-induced guests. Finally Alex handed her drink to her and they walked back out to the party.  
>"Hey Alex!" Called a man, standing by the balcony who Lucy had never seen before.<br>"Hi, hi, hi there Ian!" Alex replied, leading Lucy over to him.  
>"Is this the devotchka Lucy then?" Ian inquired, looking at Lucy curiously.<br>"That's right." Alex said, "Lucy-Lu this is Ian, he rabbits in the same building as I do." Lucy smiled at the man.  
>"It's nice to meet you." She told him politely.<p>

The man was taller than both Alex and Lucy, and looked a couple of years older too. He had long shaggy brown hair that reached to just above his shoulders as well as dark navy blue eyes and his expression constantly looked dazed. Although, he was very intelligent it seemed, and she enjoyed talking to him. She learned that he was a friend of Leo's but she liked Ian much more than him. Leo was vile in Lucy's opinion. A junkie and a pervert; she always felt uncomfortable around him.

"Are you both a bit bored?" Ian asked, seeing their expressions.  
>"Just a little." Lucy confirmed.<br>"Are you?" Alex asked, and Lucy nodded.  
>"Come on then!" Ian told them, gesturing that they follow him onto the balcony. There weren't any other people out there, since the weather was getting cooler but Ian sat down and picked up the acoustic guitar leaning against the wall.<p>

They three of them talked about various things and Lucy and Alex began to enjoy themselves. Ian just lightly strummed the guitar and it seemed he very much enjoyed music. Lucy felt much more comfortable as she sat, leaning against Alex and she noticed that the two men got on very well together. She was happy, seeing this potential friend for her boyfriend, when so many people judged him because of his past.

Eventually Ian's strumming of the guitar got softer and softer until it stopped and he passed out. He had been very intoxicated and Lucy wondered if he'd taken various different things.  
>"Is he alright do you think?" Lucy asked Alex softly.<br>"Yes love, he's just spatting." They were silent for a moment and Lucy was deep in thought.  
>"I think we're growing up Alex." She sighed, "I think we're getting to old for this kind of party." She heard him laugh.<br>"Yes, maybe." He agreed and she felt him kiss the top of her head.

**A/N: Please don't be mad that Riley's now a drug addict, I know it's sort of out of the blue, but it does have significance to this story. As you'd know it wasn't exactly uncommon for youth to do drugs back then either, just like it's not now. I picture Riley as a little misplaced, searching for her place in life and drugs is usually what people like that turn to, I know from experience with my own friends. I've also tried weed before and rather than it making me feel mellow I was in fact extremely hyper which is why I portrayed Riley like that.**


	4. Ain't That A Lotta Love

_This chapter was inspired by the 1968 song 'Ain't That a Lotta Love' by Taj Mahal. In saying this I much more prefer his live performance of it at The Rolling Stones Rock & Roll Circus, than his studio version._

**3 **– AIN'T THAT A LOTTA LOVE

Lucy and Alex were enjoying their new apartment and the amount of privacy it gave them. It all felt a little strange to her, to be living away from her parents. Even though her parents had kicked her out, and given up on her. She sighed as she entered the flat, coming home after her day at work. Alex wasn't home yet, and she dumped her bag onto their new dining table before making her way down the hallway. She stopped at the door of the second bedroom, the one that had been bothering her since they had first come to look at the place.

She heard the front door open and tried to move back towards her own bedroom, but it was too late, Alex had seen her.  
>"Mind-viddying a malenky malchik in that room, love?" He asked her, smirking. She frowned at him as he moved towards her, embracing and kissing her.<br>"Alex, is that really what that room's for? I mean you haven't put anything in it since we moved..."  
>"Yes" He confirmed simply.<p>

Lucy sighed, dragging him into their own room and sitting him down on the bed.  
>"Alex, I've already told you that I'm not ready for children."<br>"Lucy-Lu, I want to have malenky one's, you know that."  
>"I'm not even eighteen years old!" She exclaimed.<br>"I know that's not really the problem" He stated, pulling her down to sit beside him, "What's really ittying on in that gulliver of yours?" Lucy became very worried then.  
>"It's nothing Alex!" She stated, "I'm just too young for children!"<p>

He frowned at her and she knew she had to come clean.  
>"It's just something Michael told me..." She felt awful.<br>"Michael?" Alex questioned, still frowning.  
>"My ex-boyfriend" She explained, "When you were away and I began dating him, I told him a little about you. He told me that you're a sociopath, and that people with that mental illness have no grasp of the concept of empathy. He said that sociopaths are only concerned about their own well-being and that they make terrible husbands and parents..."<p>

She couldn't figure out if Alex was more hurt or angry.  
>"I am a sociopath Lucy" He told her stiffly and she sighed, realising she'd upset him.<br>"Alex, I think it's fair to say that I know you better than anyone else, is that right?" He nodded.  
>"Well," She continued, "I know for a fact that you've done things in my interest before that haven't benefited you, which proves all those theories wrong...I'm just <em>scared<em>! I _do _feel extremely young to be having children, but I'm also aware of your past. I know you're not like that now but I don't know if I could handle my own child doing half the things you did!"

"Do you know what creates a sociopath?" He asked quietly.  
>"I thought they were born that way."<br>"No," He said, shaking his head, "Sociopathic behaviour can be caused from a number of veshches, odin of them being neglect from their Pee and Em."  
>"We're not like our parents..." She said, and Alex nodded.<br>"We'll be horrorshow parents Lucy-Lu; I'm trying to be a dobby veck, but I need your help." He told her.  
>"But what if we're <em>not <em>good parents? We're so _young_ Alex! I don't know the first thing about children; I have so much that I want to do with my life before considering a baby!"

"What about what I want?" He asked with a slight tone of anger in his voice. She sighed, she hated arguing with him.  
>"I'm sorry, I've hurt you and I didn't mean to." She mumbled.<br>"Are you afraid of having malenky ones, or are you afraid of me?" He asked.  
>"<em>Afraid of you<em>?" She repeated, "Why would I be afraid of you?" He shrugged.  
>"Because every veck else is."<p>

"I'm not everyone else." She told him, "It'll get better, just give it time. I'm not going anywhere Alex, I'll always be here to help you, just give me some time to wrap my head around this whole concept." He was silent for a moment, and he seemed to be struggling with the decision of whether or not to force what he wanted on her.  
>"I don't want to rush you; I'll wait until you're ready." He said finally.<p>

"I _do _want children Alex; I'm just not sure if I want them right _now_." She explained and he nodded but she noticed he looked very sad.  
>"It has nothing to do with you!" She reassured him, "There's no one else I'd want to have children with." He smiled at that.<p>

"I'm sorry about what I said before." She continued as he remained silent, "I know that you're not any of those things people label you as, and I'm sorry for letting that rubbish get in the way of how I see you." He smirked at her, making her blush.  
>"Thanks Lucy-Lu." He said, starting to become himself again.<br>"Thank _you_!" She said, "For giving me time to think about it." He winked playfully, making her laugh.

"Please don't govoreet about it again." He said, becoming serious once more.  
>"About what?"<br>"About…me being a sociopath."  
>"I won't, I promise." He seemed happy with that answer, leaning over to kiss her. Lucy still felt very guilty though, and wondered how she might make it up to him. She knew it wasn't fair that she'd talked about it, and the fact that she'd hurt him worried her.<p>

**A/N: I was going to have Alex using full Nadsat and saying 'Malenky Odin' but it didn't look right, so I made it 'Malenky One'. **


	5. I Wish I Was The Moon Tonight

_This chapter was inspired by the 2002 song 'I Wish I Was the Moon' by Neko Case._

**4 **– I WISH I WAS THE MOON TONIGHT

Lucy was busily preparing their apartment, hoping she'd be finished by the time Alex was home from work. He never seemed to be too far behind her when they came home for the day, so it was a rushed job. She still felt awful about their conversation, but hoped what she had planned for their evening might make up for it. Once she was finished she walked back out to the kitchen to prepare their dinner. Lucy was not the greatest cook in the world, but she was learning. Em had helped her during the short time she'd lived with them, before she and Alex moved out on their own.

She heard the door open, indicating Alex was home, and rushed over to him.  
>"Hello lov-" He started to say, only to be interrupted by one of her sweet kisses. He relaxed, wrapping his arms around her waist, happy to see her after a long day at work.<br>"Hi, hi, hi there!" She joked, seeing him grin playfully at her remark. "I've just started dinner, come sit at the table and tell me about your day."  
>"I'll just itty and get out of my cantora platties" He said, eager to get out of his suit and into something more comfortable. Lucy stopped him however.<br>"No Alex, come and sit." She said forcefully as he raised his eyebrows at her, clearly wondering what she was up to.

So Alex sat and told her about his day, while Lucy cooked them both their dinner. She cooked up a lovely meal of steak with Diane Sauce and made a salad to go with it. Alex ate every last mouthful and reached over to Lucy's hand when he was finished.  
>"<em>Now <em>may I itty and get out of these platties, love?" He asked, but Lucy just shook her head, smiling.  
>"Did you enjoy your dinner?" She asked, and he nodded impatiently, "I have something I want to talk to you about then." He seemed a little uneasy; clearly hoping the discussion wouldn't be anything like their last.<p>

"I've been thinking a lot Alex, and I've decided something." She said carefully while he patiently waited, "I didn't think I was ready, but now I know I really am. I don't want to be anywhere but here, with you and I think this is the best way to show you that." Alex gaped at her.  
>"Are you skazatting that you want to have a child with me?" He asked incredulously.<br>"Yes." She said calmly, smiling her sweet smile.  
>"Lucy-Lu," He said sternly, "I told you I'd wait. We're not having a malenky one if you're not ready."<br>"But I _am_ ready Alex!" She exclaimed happily, "I couldn't think of anything more perfect!"

He sat back in his chair, pondering over everything she had said.  
>"You can go and get changed now" She told him playfully and he looked at her, eyes wide, unable to say anything at all.<br>"You really want to?" He asked softly and she nodded, grinning at him.  
>"More than anything" She replied, before abruptly getting up from the table.<br>"Where are you ittying, love?" He called as she walked away from him.  
>"Just wait there!" She called back, disappearing into their bedroom.<p>

She had decorated it with candles, and quickly lit them all. It was her attempt to create an intimate atmosphere for Alex, but she was a little nervous since she'd never really been good at that sort of thing. She had also stopped into the lingerie store on her way home, investing in something that Alex would surely love. It was a black lace corset with matching underwear, as well as suspenders and thigh-high tights. She felt nervous when she put it on, observing herself in the mirror as it was not something she usually would wear. She jumped when she heard Alex knocking on the door.  
>"Lucy-Lu?" He asked.<br>"Just a minute!" She called, reaching for her black silk robe and fastening it around her, hiding her outfit.  
>"Alright, you can come in now." She said.<p>

She giggled at Alex when he entered their bedroom, his eyes widened in awe as he observed the candles scattered all around, illuminating the darkness. Then his eyes fixated on her as he moved closer. He understood immediately and seemed at a loss for words. Of course sexual intimacy was a daily occurrence in their household but he knew this occasion had a completely different meaning. He playfully grabbed her waist, carrying her over to the bed and laying her down on it.

"What's this then?" He asked, untying her robe. She laughed again when his eyes basically popped out of his head at seeing her outfit.  
>"Is this for me?" He teased, making her giggle once more.<br>"All for you Alex" She replied as he tossed her robe onto the floor. He paused, looking at her seriously.  
>"Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned and in response she leant up kissing him sweetly.<br>"Certain." Was her reply and he overwhelmed her with a deep, passionate kiss in return.


	6. Age of Consent

_This chapter was inspired by the 1983 song 'Age of Consent' by New Order. _

**5 **– AGE OF CONSENT

Alex held Lucy's hand comfortingly as they walked towards her parent's apartment. She felt incredibly uneasy and sensed Alex did too. She hadn't seen her parents since they had kicked her out but Pete had gotten fed up with the entire situation and convinced the whole family to get together that Sunday for lunch. Susan was tense when she opened the door for them but Pete who had been conversing with Ed quickly got up and greeted the young couple.

"Hello Lu!" He said happily, wrapping his little sister in a tight hug before turning to Alex.  
>"Hi, hi, hi there Pete!" Alex said happily, greeting his old friend. The family all welcomed one another, relieving the nasty tension in the room a little bit. Lucy was grateful that Pete and Georgina were there and hoped her parents wouldn't get worked up like they did the last time they were together.<p>

Susan had made a delicious Potato Salad as well as several steaks, sausages and various other tasty things.  
>"How are the two of you settling into your new home?" Susan asked politely, looking only at Lucy, making it clear that it was only her daughter she wished to hear from. Lucy reached under the table squeezing Alex's hand out of sight, and he squeezed back reassuringly.<br>"We're doing just fine mum, it's a very lovely place. Perhaps you'd like the come and visit sometime?" Lucy asked, glaring at her father when he scoffed at her.  
>"Not bloody likely!" Ed mumbled.<p>

Pete, always calm, looked at Alex and Lucy with sympathy.  
>"Wouldn't that be nice?" He asked, "We can have another get-together as a family and see their new apartment." Pete gave his father a subtle glare before continuing to eat his meal.<br>"I'd love that!" Georgina agreed while Susan and Ed simply nodded. After lunch Susan served up a beautiful cheesecake and the family made simple conversation as they indulged in the woman's superb cooking. Finally they were all finished and Lucy went to help her mother clear the table along with Georgina.

"You're hiding something." Georgina commented to her in a whisper, making sure Susan couldn't hear them.  
>"I am." Lucy confirmed.<br>"Are you going to tell me what it is?"  
>"Later. Alex and I will tell everyone in a moment." Georgina just nodded and the two girls continued to help clean up. Finally the family were all sitting back at the now squeaky clean table and Lucy took a deep breath, drawing up her confidence. Alex leaned over to her.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered, causing the others to look at them questioningly. Lucy nodded and opened her mouth to speak but Alex stopped her once more.  
>"I'll do it love" He told her.<br>"What's going on? What are you two whispering about?" Susan inquired as Alex turned to face them all.  
>"Lucy and I have something to tell all of you." He was perfectly calm, Lucy watched him in admiration as well as anticipation.<br>"The two of us have made a joint decision to have a child together" He continued, watching Ed and Susan carefully, "and yesterday the doctor confirmed our suspicions that she is pregnant."

Mr and Mrs Hallam were at a loss for words. Susan seemed taken aback while Ed just got redder and redder.  
>"How far along is she?" Pete asked finally.<br>"Three weeks." Lucy spoke up. It had been just over three weeks since the couple had decided to have a child together, and both of them were extremely happy. Georgina was smiling at her subtly, trying to tone down her happiness in front of Ed and Susan.  
>"I <em>knew<em> it!" Roared Ed, thumping his fist down onto the table. Pete looked at him, startled. "You have corrupted my daughter, just as I said you would! And now you have made the devil's offspring! It'll be just like you it will! Sick and vile!" Lucy couldn't hold back her tears as her father spoke ill words about her unborn child.

"_Dad_!" Exclaimed Pete, Lucy had never seen her brother so upset.  
>"Georgina is older than you and <em>she's <em>not pregnant!" Continued Ed, "You've seduced her is what you've done! Filled her head with your evil promises and poisoned her blood with your wicked, bastard child!" Lucy was sobbing now and Alex was fuming. It took everything he had not to become violent, but he forced himself to put that need aside to comfort his weeping girlfriend.

"That's quite enough Edmund." Susan reprimanded with a slight tone of hurt in her voice. "Lucy I think it's best the two of you left now before you upset your father even more." Alex helped Lucy up from the table, highly concerned over her fragile state. Pete and Georgina left with them, both of them extremely upset over what had occurred. Lucy was still crying when they were out in the street but she'd managed to compose herself a bit.

"Are you alright Lu?" Pete asked her, concerned. She nodded slightly, sniffing. Alex had his right arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder, and occasionally would lean down to wipe her tears away. She slowly calmed down; being with Alex gave her comfort.  
>"If it makes you feel any better I hope you know how happy and supportive we are." Said Georgina and Lucy smiled at her.<br>"Would you like us to walk back with you, to your place?" Pete inquired but Alex and Lucy shook their heads.  
>"We'll be right as dodgers Pete" Alex said, "I'll smot after our weepy devotchka, she just needs some zasnoot."<p>

Pete and Georgina said their farewells and made their way back to their own home as Lucy and Alex walked in the other direction.  
>"Lucy?" Alex asked and she looked up at him. His eyes were full of pure empathy and that alone made Lucy happy.<br>"I'm alright Alex." She said, "I'm fine because you're with me." He smiled at her, relieved.  
>"Let's get you home." He said.<p> 


	7. She Smiled Sweetly

_This chapter was inspired by the 1967 song 'She Smiled Sweetly' by The Rolling Stones (which is said to be about Marianne!)_

**6 **– SHE SMILED SWEETLY

Alex had gotten home before Lucy for once and she was very surprised to see him when she walked through the door.  
>"Hi, hi, hi there Lucy-Lu!" He said happily when he saw her. He was sitting at the table, his suit jacket flung on top of it. She assumed he had only just gotten home himself. She greeted him by leaning down to kiss him sweetly, as she always did. She then sat down next to him placing his hands in hers.<p>

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked him.  
>"I don't want you to cook this nochy." He told her.<br>"Why not?" She inquired, curious.  
>"Because of what happened with like your Pee and Em yesterday. This nochy let me do it."<br>"Alex, no!" She laughed.  
>"You don't trust my cooking?" He inquired playfully, that infamous smirk appearing.<br>"Do you even know _how_?" She teased.  
>"No less than you." He jested back, causing them both to laugh.<br>"Why don't we get something from the store?" She suggested and he agreed.

So the young couple got changed from their work clothes and went out to buy some take-away. Alex didn't like a lot of foreign food so they eventually decided on Fish & Chips. She noticed he was very quiet as they walked and wondered what was on his mind. She decided it would be best to ask him when they got back home and they continued to walk in silence. When they got to the store Alex was a million miles away.  
>"Alex, what is wrong with you?" She asked, concerned.<br>"Nothing love" He stated, before ordering their dinner.

When they walked back to their apartment he was equally as quiet, and it continued on as they ate their dinner back inside their home. Lucy was getting impatient.  
>"<em>Alex<em>!" She exclaimed, "What's playing on your mind? You're making me nervous." She'd caught his attention as he looked at her apologetically.  
>"Appypolly loggies love, I've just got a lot to messel over." He said. Lucy sighed, she was frustrated now.<br>"About _what_?" She asked, "Don't shut me out Alex, tell me what's bothering you and I can help!"

He sighed, avoiding her gaze and staring down at the ground.  
>"Did you do something you shouldn't? Something bad?" She questioned, making his head shoot up.<br>"No!" He said, upset, "It's nothing like that!"  
>"Bog Alex! Would you just tell me?"<br>"It's gloopy." He mumbled, looking at her. But Lucy just crossed her arms, waiting.

"I just feel like I should be doing more with like my jeezny." He told her finally, "I don't want to be rabbiting for the government forever love." He looked upset when she laughed.  
>"<em>Of course<em> you don't want to be working for them forever!" She said, still chuckling, "You're not that type of person. It isn't silly at all that you have dreams! What _are_ your dreams Alex?"  
>"I don't know." He said glumly.<br>"Well surely there's something you enjoy more than government work?" He thought about it for a while before finally realizing the one thing he was passionate about above all others.  
>"Music..." He said softly and Lucy nodded knowingly.<p>

"But I don't know how to filly anything." He said, disheartened once more.  
>"Don't worry, you can learn. It would take a lot of dedication Alex, but I know you, you have a lot of drive when you're dedicated to something. I honestly can't think of anything you're more dedicated to than music." She reassured him, and gasped when he smirked at her unexpectedly.<br>"I can." He replied simply, "_You_ and our malenky one." Lucy blushed, smiling sweetly up at him.

"You should consider studying Alex, or learning to read music. Perhaps you don't need to _play _music. Anyway I see you more as a composer." She told him and he thought about it.  
>"I'll get started on it tomorrow." He said happily, causing her to laugh again.<br>"Just remember your job is still important too, okay?" She chuckled and he nodded cheerfully. He helped her clean up their dinner before the two went to bed, and Alex seemed much happier, forgetting any insecurities.


	8. Time of Which We Have No Knowledge

_This chapter was inspired by two songs:  
>The 1977 song 'Songbird' by Fleetwood Mac<br>The 2010 song 'Time of Which We Have No Knowledge' which was composed by Trevor Morris for the TV show 'The Tudors'._

**7 **– TIME OF WHICH WE HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE

"You're _what_?" Exclaimed Riley, sober for once.  
>"Pregnant." Lucy told her calmly. It was becoming harder for her to spend time with her childhood friend, since the two were now at such different places in their lives.<br>"You're kidding! You don't want that, I know you don't."  
>"I <em>do <em>Riley, more than anything." Lucy felt hurt by her friend's words. It seemed nobody approved of her pregnancy and it made her very upset.  
>"How long?" Riley inquired.<br>"Four weeks now."

Riley simply wasn't able to comprehend the fact that Lucy was pregnant. It frustrated Lucy and she wanted to end their meeting quickly.  
>"Well, look Riley; I have to go, as I have a lot to do." She said and Riley just nodded, unable to do anything else.<br>"I'll see you soon." Lucy told her.  
>"Yeah Lu, catch you later." Was Riley's reply.<p>

When Lucy returned home Alex was nowhere to be found. It was the weekend so he wasn't at work and she wondered where he could possibly be. She retreated to their bedroom, feeling very tired and almost as soon as her head hit the pillow she drifted off to sleep. She awoke hours later, feeling a soft kiss on her cheek. Opening her eyes she saw the perfect face of Alex and couldn't resist smiling. He grinned mischievously back at her.

"How did it itty with like your droog?" He asked and she frowned.  
>"Not good." She replied, moving over so he could lie next to her.<br>"Why's that?" He wrapped his arms around her as he said this, tenderly embracing her.  
>"She was very surprised..." Lucy told him, thinking back to how Riley had reacted, "It was like she was holding back saying similar things to what my dad said..." She upset herself thinking about it.<br>"Do _you _think those veshches?" He asked and Lucy looked at him, shocked.  
>"No Alex! You know that!"<p>

They lay in silence for a moment and it made Lucy uncomfortable. She looked down at her stomach, placing a hand over her womb.  
>"I don't think I've ever been so sure about anything." She said, looking up at him, "It's an incredible feeling, to have a life <em>growing <em>inside of you! Even if my stomach's not really showing yet, I still know that our baby is inside of me, getting bigger every day. That's a piece of _you and me _inside there Alex! You and I have created life, and I honestly can't think of anything more beautiful."

He looked at her in a mixture of awe and surprise.  
>"I love you." He blurted out and Lucy's eyes widened in shock.<br>"I love you Lucy, more than anything." He said again, more naturally this time. She lifted her hand up to his face before leaning up and giving him the most heartfelt kiss she had ever given to anyone.  
>"I love you too." She said finally, "More than words can say."<p>

Then the two of them softly laughed, amused by the fact that it had taken them so long to say the words. It seemed to them that life would always be as it was at that moment, and they were happy with that thought. Yet they were both completely unaware of what was to come. The young couple knew nothing of their future and the trouble that was brewing like a dark storm cloud.

**A/N: The title of this chapter 'Time of Which We Have No Knowledge' **_**is**_** a song from The Tudors, but the song itself comes from a quote Henry says in the show:  
><strong>When we compare the present life of man on Earth with that time of which we have no knowledge, it seems like a swift flight of a single sparrow through a banqueting hall on a winter's day. After a few moments of comfort, he vanishes from sight into the wintry world from which he came. Even so, man appears on Earth for a little while, but of what went before this life or what will follow, we know nothing.**  
><strong>**The quote comes from Bede's religious history of the English people written in the eighth century. It applies to this chapter because in a similar sense Lucy and Alex have no idea what's coming up for them, therefore it's the 'time of which they have no knowledge'. **


	9. Dancing in the Rain

_This chapter was inspired by the 2010 song 'Dancing in the Rain' which was composed by Trevor Morris for the TV Show 'The Tudors'. __Please listen to it, it's beautiful._

**8 **– DANCING IN THE RAIN

The day Lucy had told Riley about her pregnancy Alex had been out investigating different ways he could teach himself to write music. He was extremely passionate about this new venture and was grateful of Lucy's endless support. Because of this he had decided to treat her to a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant. It wasn't really a typical place for Alex to go and Lucy knew he would feel uncomfortable there, but he wanted to go and she wasn't about to complain.

She had dressed nicely in a modest, deep purple dress, a color that always made her sparkling emerald eyes stand out. Her hair was tied back into a bun, but her fringe still hung over her face, and she smiled charmingly when she saw Alex. He had dressed himself up nicely in one of his suits, a dark blue one that went nicely with her dress. He took her hand in his and they walked out together.

She liked the tenderness he displayed toward her in public as it reassured her, it made her know that he wasn't going anywhere. She couldn't help but feel insecure at times due to his past infidelities but she knew deep down that Alex wasn't interested in anyone else. Of course there would be the occasional woman he would give an appreciative glance at, but he would never go further than that. Besides, Lucy herself did that with other men too. Just because they were taken, (and _in love_) didn't mean they were _blind_.

The restaurant he took her too was a beautiful Japanese one, and Lucy gave him a questioning look. Lucy loved Japanese food, whereas Alex wasn't too fond of it at all. She realized it must be a special occasion. The place was full of people so it was lucky Alex had made reservations, something so simple yet Lucy wouldn't have thought of it. She was like that; she often failed to think of very straightforward things.

The people gazed at the couple in astonishment; it seemed a lot of them had seen Alex in the newspaper. He was ignoring it so Lucy did so as well and they were guided to their table.  
>"This is lovely Alex." She told him, smiling sweetly.<br>"Real horrorshow" He agreed, smirking back at her.  
>"What's the occasion?" She inquired, grinning now.<br>"Celebrating our malenky one" He winked at her playfully, causing her to blush.

Lucy knew that he wasn't telling the truth, he was hiding something from her. If he'd wanted to celebrate their baby this way he would've done so as soon as they found out.  
>"What should we name it?" She asked him, deciding he would reveal whatever he was hiding later.<br>"Don't skazat 'it'" He told her, "_It _zvooks wrong." She nodded, agreeing, while Alex thought of a name.  
>"I haven't really messled over an eemya." He continued, lost in thought.<br>"Well I really like Jane for a girl, what do you think?" Asked Lucy.  
>"Plain Jane?" Alex said, disapproving of the name.<p>

"I also thought that if we have a boy we should name him after you." She stated, laughing when he appeared shocked. "We could use Xander as a nickname to avoid confusion." She continued.  
>"You want to give our malchik <em>my<em> eemya?" He asked, still very surprised.  
>"Why not?" She said simply, "I love your name." He pondered over it for a while.<br>"Alright, what if we have a ptitsa?" He asked, yet as much as they discussed it neither of them could agree on a girl's name, Lucy seemed fixed upon the name 'Jane'.

Eventually they gave up and talked about other things while eating their dinner. Lucy noticed that the later it got, the more nervous Alex became. There were several times during their meal when he seemed like he wanted to say something, yet instead he would look around, seeing the nosy looks of the other people in the restaurant and he would continue eating. Lucy was very curious, wondering what might be bothering him, but she let it slide.

Alex didn't waste much time, once they finished their dinner he wanted to leave almost immediately.  
>"What's on your mind?" She sighed when they were walking home.<br>"Nothing my love" He said, sounding very nervous.  
>"Alex! Don't start that again!" She would become very frustrated if he kept hiding things from her.<p>

She gasped in surprise when he pulled her across the street and into Hyde Park.  
>"Alex!" She hissed, "What are you doing? You know it's dangerous here at night!" But he wasn't listening and dragged her over to the nearest bench. When they were seated she clung to him, looking around to make sure no one else was there. Her attention was drawn back to Alex when she saw him reaching into his jacket pocket.<p>

He pulled out a small velvet box and opened it, revealing what was inside. Lucy's eyes widened in astonishment; inside was a beautiful gold ring with a large pearl in the centre and a circle of diamonds surrounding it.  
>"Alex…" She whispered, looking up at him, "Is this…?" He nodded, still extremely nervous.<br>"It's absolutely zammechat!" She said, succeeding in calming him. He found it very amusing whenever she used Nadsat.

"Is your answer yes?" He asked seriously.  
>"You're supposed to get down on one knee you know, and say a big speech." She told him, laughing softly.<br>"I've never really followed tradition." He joked, making her grin.  
>"Of course my answer's yes." She said, leaning up and kissing him. They quickly lost control of themselves and Alex had to break away.<br>"I'd better get you home." He said playfully and she nodded, smiling her sweet smile.  
>"But first," He said, pulling the ring out of the box, "let's put this on." He slid it onto her finger and they both admired it. It was a lovely ring, both in appearance and in what it represented. Finally Alex stood and held out his hand to help her up before the newly engaged couple walked home.<p>

**A/N: So I called up my Grandma who was married and had my mom in 1968. She told me that yellow gold was more popular in the late 60s/early 70s so Lucy's ring would be yellow gold not white gold or silver. She also informed me that pearls were very popular at that time, and seen as a sign of 'class'. I also actually have an Uncle Alex (I have an Uncle Sam too lol) and when my Aunt was pregnant she was going to call her son Xander after her brother Alex, but didn't end up doing it in the end. I think it's a cool nickname for Alexander and would definitely avoid any confusion within their family **


	10. Bold as Love

_This chapter was inspired by the 1967 song 'Bold as Love' by Jimi Hendrix. _

**9 **– BOLD AS LOVE

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to come?" Lucy asked.  
>"No my love, you itty on, I might itty and visit Pete." Alex said. It was Riley's birthday and she was throwing another one of her crazy parties. Lucy felt the need to go, yet Alex didn't want anything to do with it. She felt uneasy going by herself, but wasn't going to argue with him over it either.<br>"Okay," She said, giving him a quick kiss. "I'll see you later then." Alex wasn't satisfied though, and pulled her back to him, giving her a much more sincere kiss.

When she arrived at Riley's she felt a very sick feeling come over her. She didn't know why, but she had a very bad feeling about being there alone with all the drug induced friends of Riley and Leo.  
>"Luuuuuucy!" Called Riley when she spotted her<br>"Happy Birthday Riley" Smiled Lucy, handing her a small bag, "You should probably open that later." Riley nodded, grinning.  
>"Come on!" She said, grabbing Lucy's hand and leading her to her bedroom.<p>

"So," Said Lucy once they were alone, "Eighteen huh?" Riley nodded happily before sitting down on her bed and reaching into the bag Lucy had given her. She pulled out a gold ring that was shaped like a flower on the top with a big turquoise stone in the middle.  
>"It's a Borgia Ring." Explained Lucy, "Remember that summer when we were thirteen and we found one and you wanted it but your parents wouldn't get it?" Riley nodded in amazement, flicking up the top and revealing the hidden pocket underneath. Lucy knew that Riley had wanted it for innocent reasons back when she'd first seen one, but now it would most likely be used with different motives.<p>

"Thanks Lu!" Riley said happily, standing up and hugging her. "I love it!"  
>"Happy Birthday." Lucy said again, as Riley placed the ring on her middle finger before leading her back out to the party.<br>"Hey there Lucy" Said Leo when they returned to the living room. Lucy couldn't help but silently curse Alex for not coming. Leo always looked very out of it and had dead straight sandy blonde hair that hung over his face. His pale blue eyes also never failed to be bloodshot. It was weird, the relationship between him and Riley; they'd started to look almost alike. Lucy was repulsed by him.  
>"Hi Leo" She said, taking a drink he handed to her.<p>

"Where's that boyfriend of yours?" Leo asked, leering at her, "Finally give him the toss, did you?" Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, sipping her drink and feeling incredibly angry.  
>"<em>No<em> he just didn't want to come." She felt uneasy when she saw Riley going off to talk to someone else.  
>"That's alright." Leo told her, "You've got me to keep you company." Lucy just glared at him, disgusted.<br>"I'll be fine thanks." She retorted, gulping down the rest of her drink and walking away.

She had several more glasses of punch, and talked to some of her old friends from high school before she began to realize that she didn't feel like she normally did. She excused herself and walked to the bathroom, running the tap and splashing her face with the cool water. She felt very unwell and wondered what the cause might have been, questioning if it was the hormones from her pregnancy. Then it dawned on her, it was the _punch_. She felt idiotic, having forgotten her last visit there when the punch had been spiked with LSD, and realized it must have been the same case tonight.

She wanted to go home, she'd had enough. So, composing herself, she walked out of the bathroom, only to run into Leo in the hallway.  
>"There you are beautiful." He said happily.<br>"I'm going home." She said weakly, not feeling well at all.  
>"Home? Why? We haven't had any fun yet." Lucy felt frightened then; she was vulnerable and he was a sadistic pig.<p>

"Don't Leo." She managed to say, but he wasn't going to waste any time and grabbed her, kissing her roughly. She struggled against him, tears running down her cheeks, but he was stronger than she was. He ripped at her dress slightly, tearing it and groping her eagerly. His strong grip was hurting her, and she winced in pain. She tried to break away but she hit her hard across the face, slowly dragging her to his bedroom.  
>"Leo!" Called a familiar voice, "What're you doing?"<p>

Leo let her go, and she collapsed on the ground, sobbing deeply. Looking up, she saw that it was Ian who was looking at his friend almost angrily.  
>"Bugger off Ian, can't you see I'm busy?"<br>"Sodding hell! What'd you do to her? She's boo hoo hooing all like." Ian said, moving over to help Lucy up off the ground.  
>"I'm just having some fun!" Leo whined, slurring his words. Lucy felt sick, having had his filthy hands all over her.<p>

"If Alex finds out, he'll oobivat you." Warned Ian, but Leo didn't care, he just looked really peeved at Ian for intervening. Ian led her out of the hallway without any more trouble from Leo.  
>"Thank you." She managed to say, and he smiled at her.<br>"That's alright, I'd better get you home though or Alex will oobivat _me_."  
>"Are you from a gang, like Alex's?" She asked quietly, her curiosity getting the better of her.<br>"No." He shook his head, "But I used to be."

"Are you okay Lu?" Riley asked when they were back in the main area.  
>"No I'm <em>not <em>okay!" Snapped Lucy, "You're boyfriend _drugged _me!" Riley frowned, obviously confused.  
>"<em>Oh<em>, the punch! I completely forgot!" She said, remembering, yet not too concerned.  
>"I'm ittying to shvat her home Riley." Ian said and Riley just nodded, suddenly distracted.<p>

"I don't want to go home." She told Ian when they were back out in the street.  
>"Why not?" He asked.<br>"Alex will be too mad at me."  
>"Where do you want me to shvat you?"<br>"It's okay, you don't have to take me anywhere, go back and enjoy yourself, you've done enough."  
>"And have my gulliver chewed off by Alex DeLarge? I don't think so! Where do you want to itty?"<br>"My brother Pete just lives around here, he'll take care of me."

Ian nodded, and Lucy led him to Pete and Georgina's flat. Pete looked surprised, seeing her in her drugged state and being helped by a man who wasn't Alex. He also looked angry when he saw her torn dress that she was modestly trying to keep covered up.  
>"Lucy?" He said, "What're you doing here?" Lucy froze when she saw Alex walk up to the door, just as shocked as Pete. He looked very angry when he too saw the state she was in.<br>"Ian?" Alex asked, "What happened to my devotchka?"

Ian looked very overwhelmed; clearly he didn't find himself in this situation very often.  
>"Maybe we'd better itty inside." Ian suggested, "I only found her at the last minoota." So Pete let the two of them in and they all sat down at the table while a very concerned Georgina made some tea.<br>"I didn't know." She told Alex softly, who was sitting next to her, holding her tightly.  
>"What happened?" Alex asked her, looking at her intently.<p>

"I forgot that the punch was spiked and I drank a lot of it. Then when I was feeling sick I went to the bathroom to wash my face but _Leo _found me and he tried…he tried to…" She couldn't say it, but Alex was already furious, knowing exactly what Leo had tried to do.  
>"I found them before he did anything serious." Ian spoke up, still looking very uncomfortable.<br>"Did he hurt you?" Alex asked Lucy, but she shook her head, looking at him sadly.

"Why'd you come here though Lu?" Pete asked suddenly, causing Alex to suddenly look at her suspiciously. Ian went to speak but Lucy was quicker.  
>"Well, I remembered you said you might come here, and it's closer anyway." She lied, not wanting to make Alex angrier, or hurt his feelings. She placed her face in her hands, her head was spinning.<p>

"You'd better get her home Alex." Georgina said, looking at Lucy worriedly. Alex nodded, then stood up and helped Lucy to her feet. He thanked Pete and Georgina before saying goodbye and walked out of the apartment supporting Lucy and with Ian walking beside him. He thanked Ian also, and Ian seemed relieved to be able to leave the awkward situation. Lucy figured he wasn't a fan of much conflict and preferred when things were calm.

She collapsed onto their bed when they got home and Alex lay down beside her, still holding her protectively.  
>"Lucy-Lu, I have to itty and do something, you wait here and I'll be back soon, right right?"<br>"_No_ Alex! I know what you're going to do; you're going to go and do something to Leo aren't you?" He didn't say anything, but she knew she was right.  
>"Alex, please don't!" She begged, "I'm already stressed out enough."<p>

Alex softened a bit but she could tell he was still fuming over the whole situation.  
>"Are you angry with me?" She whispered, looking at him sorrowfully.<br>"No." He replied, "I'm angry at myself." This truly shocked her.  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I wasn't there. If I'd been there it wouldn't have happened."  
>"Oh Alex, don't be like that, it's not your fault."<br>"It was."  
>"Please don't think that." She said, leaning up and tenderly kissing him, "<em>I <em>don't think that."

He smiled slightly, leaning down to kiss her once more.  
>"I'll stay here." He told her lovingly, "I'll make sure you're okay."<br>"Thank you Alex."  
>"It's right as dodgers Lucy-Lu, just try and get some spatchka."<p>

**A/N: When Rodrigo Borgia became Pope Alexander VI in 1492 his family became quite notorious throughout Rome and the rest of Europe. His daughter Lucrezia was famous for wearing a ring that had a secret compartment where she would hide poison and slip it into people's drinks! I imagine Riley would use it in the same way I've seen other people use them, to store a small amount of drugs.**


	11. A Howling Wilderness

_This chapter was inspired by four songs by Trevor Morris, all of them composed in 2009 for the TV show 'The Tudors':  
>Jane Seymour's Theme (Composer's Sketch)<br>Henry Marries Jane Seymour  
>Jane Washes Her Hair<br>A Howling Wilderness/The Death of Jane Seymour_

**10** – A HOWLING WILDERNESS

In the early hours of the next morning Lucy lay wide awake, unable to sleep. The drug was still in her system and she hated it! She could hear muffled voices and footsteps every now and again and she felt uncomfortable because she wasn't in her own bed. It made it worse that Alex wasn't there to comfort her. Lucy was in the hospital and she felt completely numb, distant from the world. Alex was at the police station undergoing questioning.

She had lost her baby, and the police figured Alex had done something to her so they'd taken him. They didn't know what had caused her miscarriage, but the doctor's put it down as stress. She became more alert when she heard familiar voices outside, seemingly arguing with one of the nurses. Carefully she slipped out of the hospital bed and walked out into the hallway.

"But I'm her _brother_!" She heard Pete argue. Georgina saw her first and she looked at Lucy sorrowfully.  
>"Is there a problem miss?" Lucy asked the nurse, "I'd like to see my brother if that's alright." The nurse turned around, shocked.<br>"Miss Hallam!" She reprimanded, "You really shouldn't be out of bed!"  
>"I'd just like the comfort of my family if you don't mind." Lucy managed to say. It was very hard for her to do anything at that moment.<p>

The nurse relented, letting Pete and Georgina go into Lucy's room with her. Pete helped his little sister get back into her bed and tucked her in.  
>"Lu, are you alright?" He asked, highly concerned.<br>"No." She answered honestly, "I just want to see Alex, but the police won't speak to me until later on in the day."

She felt incredibly weary; she was distraught, fragile and insecure. She had lost the most precious thing to her and Alex and she felt it was all her fault. The fact that Alex had been taken by the police only made everything worse. The loss of their baby, who had been revealed as a girl, hurt her on so many levels; it felt like a part of her had been lost too. She was grateful that Pete and Georgina were there, she needed her family with her.

"You don't have to put on a brave face for me Lucy." Pete told her quietly, still by her side, "I know you and I know you're holding back." Her lip trembled until finally she let everything go and started sobbing. She felt Pete hug her tightly.  
>"It's all my fault." She cried, "I've ruined everything."<br>"It's not your fault Lucy." He assured her, "Don't think that."

She continued to cry and Pete and Georgina continued to comfort her. Georgina eventually went to go and find some tea to soothe Lucy, but Pete didn't leave her side. He was a good brother in that sense; he'd never left her side when she was in trouble, even when they were kids and she'd annoy him to no end, he was always there when she needed him. Eventually Pee and Em arrived, having heard the news. Em was very worried and said she'd been to the police station, but they wouldn't let her and Pee see Alex and they wouldn't let him go until they'd spoken to Lucy.

Em had bought her some regular breakfast so Lucy wouldn't have to eat the food from the hospital. Lucy had calmed down by that time and took great comfort in having them all there.  
>"How are you feeling dear?" Em asked, fretting over her.<br>"I'm sure I'll be fine eventually." Lucy told her, to stop her worrying. Yet she wasn't entirely sure that she would be, because she was hurting so much.

She wished her own parents were there, no matter how much they'd hurt her, it only hurt her more that they weren't there for her at a time like that. She ate the food Em had bought her absentmindedly, lost in her own thoughts. She prayed Alex was alright, because she knew she wasn't and he would be as upset as she was.

"What did you do to her DeLarge?" The officer asked for the billionth time. Alex was on the floor, beaten and emotionless. He remembered his last trip to the police station, when they had beaten him, but this time he wasn't giving them any cheek. He was too caught up in his own thoughts; thoughts of Lucy and their lost baby. He'd never felt this way before; so full of grief and pain. He thought maybe it was Bog's way of punishing him for all of his sins against other people, a lesson of some sort.

He figured he deserved it, but what made him angry was that _Lucy_ didn't deserve it. He worried about her, all alone in a hospital somewhere without him. He was brought back to reality when he felt another blow to his face. Wiping the blood off his mouth, he looked up furiously into the officer's eyes.  
>"I didn't do anything to my <em>fiancée<em>" He fumed, spitting some blood onto the floor.

"Fiancée?" The officer laughed, the others joining in too, "Why would a girl like her marry the devil?" They were really pushing Alex's buttons.  
>"I didn't touch her." He said, frustrated, "<em>I just lost my child<em>" This only made them laugh more which made Alex feel sick, the fact that they were laughing over something so horrible.  
>"Don't lie to me you sick bastard! What'd you do? Follow her home, have it off with her?"<br>"Don't govoreet about her like that!" Alex yelled, absolutely furious, "I just want to viddy her."

"You're twisted." The officer hissed, leaning down to Alex's level, "We're going to see her, and when she tells us what you did you'll be going straight back to where scum like you belong. Locked away in a prison cell." Alex found the strength to smirk before spitting more blood, straight into the officer's face. This angered the policeman and he glared at Alex, giving him another nasty punch in the face.

**A/N: Lucy would be in hospital recovering from a D&E that was performed after her miscarriage. I would also like to apologise, as I hadn't read ****gildedbutterfly16****'s story 'Love Makes You Crazy' until **_**after**_** writing this story. I wrote this part of the story as a way of coping with recent events that happened to me and didn't mean to have a similar plot point as another writer. It was very hard for me to write this chapter, so I hope no one gets upset over it.**


	12. Let The World Be The World

'_Honour the God of all, drink the wine, and let the world be the world.' -French Proverb._

_This chapter was inspired by the songs 'Henry Asks Parliament for Unity' and 'More Prays', which were composed in 2010 and 2008 by Trevor Morris for the TV show 'The Tudors'._

**11 **– LET THE WORLD BE THE WORLD

Lucy was a million miles away when the police came to see her. They made her family leave the room while they questioned her, and she felt completely agitated by the entire process.  
>"Miss Hallam," They said, sitting down next to her bed, "We apologise for the inconvenience."<br>"Where's Alex? Is he okay?" She asked frantically, surprising them.

There were two of them; one was very tall with curly brown hair and hazel colored eyes, while the other was shorter and stockier with fairer hair and dark brown eyes.  
>"What exactly is your relationship with Mr DeLarge?" The taller one asked, frowning.<br>"Well." Lucy replied impatiently, "We're engaged." The two officers shared a glance and Lucy sighed wearily.  
>"Miss Hallam, if I may introduce my partner and myself. I'm Officer Norris, and my partner here is Officer Harvey. It is necessary procedure that we question you so that you may give us the full details. We need to know whatever your fiancée did to you last night; it's for your own protection."<p>

It had been the tall one speaking and Lucy's patience was wearing thin. It seemed that they believed her miscarriage had been caused by Alex doing something to her, something that he would've done a long time ago and to women other than her.  
>"Officer," She said to Norris, "I'm sorry, but I don't understand. Alex hasn't done anything to harm me." It was taking all her strength to stop herself from collapsing, breaking into tears again. She had to control herself though, for Alex's sake.<br>"Miss, you don't need to defend him, as long as you tell us what happened we can protect you from him." Norris told her, the chubby looking Harvey nodding in agreement.

"I'm not lying!" She exclaimed angrily, "He's never done anything to hurt me, not even before the Ludovico Treatment." She had shocked the officers once more, and they exchanged another glance.  
>"You were dating him <em>before <em>he murdered that woman?" Norris asked incredulously, "And you _still_ agreed to marry him?"  
>"With all due respect sir, that isn't any of your business." She snapped.<br>"And what about the LSD they found in your blood? How do you explain that?"

Lucy was horrified, wondering how she might explain that to them.  
>"That was an accident, my drink was spiked, and I didn't know I was drinking it." The officer's smiled.<br>"So he drugged you?" Norris asked and she glared at them, questioning their intelligence.  
>"No." She told them, "He was at home when it happened. I was at a party for a friend."<br>"Is it possible that Mr DeLarge arranged for you to be drugged?" He asked.  
>"Are you stupid?" She snapped again, "How many times do I have to tell you it wasn't his fault?"<p>

She was unable to control herself any longer and felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She had angered the two policemen though.  
>"I won't speak against him, no matter how much you try, because he isn't guilty of anything! You can't keep him in there forever if you have nothing against him" She said softly. She knew she'd won when they looked at each other, defeated.<p>

"We'll be back in a moment Miss Hallam; you stay right where you are." Norris said, getting up and walking out of the room with Harvey loyally following behind him. She relaxed a little after that, feeling like she was in an exhausting nightmare. She had been right, they couldn't keep Alex forever and she knew that when he was back things would be better. Finally the two policemen entered the room again, looking irritated.

"We'll let Mr DeLarge go, _but _we'll be keeping an eye out for any further evidence against him." Norris threatened, but Lucy didn't care, she was just glad Alex was going to be alright. The two officers finally left her in peace, but not before asking her one more time to speak against him to which of course, she declined. After they'd gone Georgina came in to see her and tell her that Pete had gone to pick up Alex while Pee and Em had gone to work.

The two girls waited until Pete entered again with a very beaten up Alex. He smiled at Lucy when he saw her, but she was very worried.  
>"Alex!" She exclaimed when he was sitting on the edge of her bed, "What happened? Are you alright?" But Alex wasn't concerned about himself; he was only concerned about her.<br>"Lu, Georgina and I have to get to work." Pete said.  
>"Alright" Lucy replied, "Thank you so much, for everything." Pete just nodded, giving her a quick hug.<p>

When they were gone Lucy turned her full attention back to Alex.  
>"I was so worried about you." She told him, and he smiled sadly.<br>"Don't fret over me love, are _you_ alright?" She nodded.  
>"I'm so glad you're here." She whispered.<br>"Me too" He agreed.

They were both very emotional, having had a turbulent series of events in the last fourteen hours.  
>"Don't blame yourself." He told her, knowing her well enough to be aware that she felt responsible for everything that had occurred. But Lucy just nodded.<br>"We'll be okay, won't we?" She asked and he nodded reassuringly.  
>"Yes Lucy-Lu, we'll be right as dodgers."<p> 


	13. Wild Horses

_This chapter was inspired by my favorite song of all time: 'Wild Horses' by The Rolling Stones (released in 1971). _

**12 **– WILD HORSES

Even after Lucy had been released from hospital she still found herself very emotionally fragile. The entire thing had taken its toll on both her and Alex and she found herself restless and unable to sleep at night. She felt exhausted, needing sleep but too emotional to be able to accomplish it. She had taken a little time off work and found herself walking to Riley's house, needing an escape. She still felt angered over all that had happened, and she still didn't approve of Riley's new lifestyle but she was her oldest friend and Lucy wanted to maintain their friendship if it was at all possible.

Riley was sober when she opened the door and was extremely cheerful when she was it was Lucy.  
>"Oh Lu! I'm so glad you're here!" She said as she let Lucy in, "I'm having the most <em>awful <em>day, it all started when-" She noticed Lucy's expression and became alarmed.  
>"Lucy? Is everything okay?" Lucy lost her self-control and burst into tears. Riley was completely shocked but embraced her friend before leading her over to the couch.<p>

"I lost my baby Riley." She sobbed, "I lost her and it's all my fault!" Riley rubbed her back soothingly.  
>"I'm so sorry Lu." She managed to say, and Lucy knew that she meant it. "It's not your fault though."<br>"I've disappointed him, I've let him down." Lucy cried.  
>"Who?"<br>"_Alex_!" Lucy told her, controlling her tears a little more now.

"Oh Lu, you haven't disappointed him." Riley soothed, "He loves you more than anything." Lucy sniffed, wiping away her tears and Riley grabbed a box of tissues which Lucy took gratefully.  
>"I can't make this feeling go away." Lucy told her, "I just feel so empty inside."<br>"You don't look very well." Riley agreed.  
>"I'm so <em>tired<em>." Lucy sighed.  
>"Haven't you been sleeping?" Riley asked, and Lucy shook her head. "I have some sleeping pills." Lucy looked at her hopefully; she would do anything to get some rest.<p>

"I can give them to you Lu, but you have to promise to use them exactly the way it says on the label, okay?" Lucy nodded, understanding. Riley got up and went over to a cabinet, opening a drawer and fumbling through it before pulling out and small orange container.  
>"There you go." Riley said, handing it to her, "Just remember what I said."<br>"Thanks Riley." She said, truly grateful.  
>"It's alright Lu, go home and get some rest." Lucy nodded and said goodbye to her before walking back home.<p>

It was late in the afternoon when she got there and she quickly got a cup of water from the kitchen before moving into her bedroom and pouring a small pile of the sleeping pills into her hand, not bothering to look at the recommended dose.  
>"What are you doing?" She jumped, turning to see Alex standing in the doorway. She hadn't heard him come home.<br>"I was going to take some pills, to help me sleep." She explained. He was eyeing her suspiciously.

He walked over, sitting down next to her on their bed. Carefully, he took the pills from her hand and poured them back into the container.  
>"That's way too many." He told her seriously, "Were you trying to do something else love?" She looked at him, confused.<br>"What do you mean?" She asked.  
>"Don't filly with me Lucy, you know what I mean."<br>"Alex...are you asking if I was trying to snuff it?" She whispered, horrified.  
>"Were you?"<br>"_No_!" She exclaimed, and he sighed in relief, "Why would you think that?"

He frowned at her, seeming to think the answer was obvious.  
>"You're very fragile at the moment." He told her.<br>"Yes," She agreed, "I am, but I'd never do that to you. It's really hard for me right now, and I know it's hard for you too, I'm just _tired_ and I want to sleep."  
>"Well you would've overdosed with that many pills." He explained, shocking her.<br>"I didn't realize that, I promise. I'm just exhausted."

Alex nodded, understanding. He moved the container of pills aside, placing them on her nightstand.  
>"You don't need those veshches." He muttered, placing his hands carefully on her shoulders and laying her down. Then, sitting up he leaned against the wall and placed her head in his lap, tenderly stroking her hair.<br>"We'll get through this Lucy-Lu, I promise." She closed her eyes, feeling comfortable with him there.  
>"I know." She whispered.<p>

"Do you need me to do anything for you?" He asked.  
>"No, you've already done enough." He continued to stroke her golden hair, relaxing her. She felt more at ease with him than anyone else, no matter what he was capable of she knew he would never hurt her. Slowly she felt herself finally drifting off to sleep.<p> 


	14. Blackbird

_This chapter was inspired by the 1968 song 'Blackbird' by The Beatles._

**13 **– BLACKBIRD

"I beg your pardon?" Georgina gasped, making Lucy laugh heartily. The two of them were sitting in Pete and Georgina's flat, discussing Lucy's wedding plans. It reminded Lucy of not so long ago when she was helping Georgina plan her own wedding.  
>"I want you to be my maid of honour." Lucy repeated, smiling. She was recovering and had begun to feel a lot more like her usual self.<br>"Lu, I'm honoured, really, but what about Riley? The two of you have been friends since you were kids."  
>"It's a complicated situation." Lucy told her, "It's like...we've drifted apart. We live such different lives now. I'll always be there for her, but I need someone I can rely on, it <em>is<em> my wedding day after all."

Georgina understood.  
>"I'm here to help in any way I can." She said, making Lucy smile.<br>"Thanks Georgina."  
>"Are you kidding? I just can't believe that you asked <em>me<em>."  
>"Of course I did! You're like a sister to me!"<br>"Well I sort of _am_ your sister Lu!" Georgina laughed.

"What're you two giggling about?" Pete asked, walking into the room.  
>"Lucy just asked me to be her maid of honour." Georgina told him.<br>"Really Lu?" He asked, smiling, "Because Alex asked me to be his best man."  
>"He didn't?" Lucy asked, but Pete nodded, confirming it.<br>"Is it a problem Lu?" He asked, seeing her frowning.  
>"Well, it's just that I wanted to ask if you would give me away..." She mumbled.<p>

Pete and Georgina both looked very surprised, and Pete walked over to where she was sitting, kneeling down to her level.  
>"Lucy, you know Dad would want to do that."<br>"No he wouldn't Pete, you know what they think." He looked very sad, and a little guilty.  
>"I told them what happened you know? I think you'll find them more understanding if you go and visit them again." Lucy just shook her head, annoyed with her brother. She was still emotional and felt upset that he had told them what happened without asking her first.<br>"Just think about it." He said, "If not, I can always give you away _and _be the best man. I'd be honoured to have that privilege Lu."  
>"Thanks Pete." She said.<p>

When she walked home she thought about what Pete had said. She missed her parents, even after all that they had said and done to her. They were family and she wanted them to be there, to support her. Hoping she wouldn't regret it later, Lucy turned around, heading towards her old home.  
>"Lucy?" Susan said when she opened the door, looking very shocked.<br>"Hi mum." Lucy replied quietly, feeling very vulnerable without Alex there. Susan stepped aside, letting Lucy in and led her over to the dining table where Ed sat. He was very shocked to see her, but he didn't look angry which Lucy took as a good sign.

"Hi dad" She said, sitting down across from him. She saw Susan sit down beside her, and felt her mother's hand reach out to her own.  
>"Are you alright?" Susan asked, leaving Lucy speechless.<br>"_Am I alright_?" Lucy repeated, suddenly angry, "Is that really all you can say? You're supposed to be there for me, not kick me out and throw me away! You were the one's saying Alex was a bad influence, that he would destroy me! Yet, here you two are, perfectly happy while I've been going through all kinds of awful things! Who was there mum? It wasn't you and it wasn't dad either, it was _Alex_! He has been the most supportive person I've ever known and I think it's about time that you accepted that. He isn't going anywhere and neither am _I_!"

Susan and Ed were at a loss for words; Lucy had never spoken to them like that before.  
>"We're getting married you know, and I'd really like it if you came!" Lucy continued, "We're supposed to be a family."<br>"Lucy, we never meant to hurt you, but try and remember that you hurt us too." Susan said and that made Lucy furious.  
>"How did I hurt you? I haven't even done anything wrong!"<br>"You ran off with that boy!" Ed grumbled.

"You're the ones that made me leave dad. All I wanted to do was start my own life."  
>"But you're just a child!" Susan argued.<br>"I haven't been a child for a long time mum. I work and cook and I try my best to stay out of trouble. The most important thing to me right now is my family, and that includes Alex. We want a family together mum, what part of that is childish?"

Ed and Susan didn't seem to have anything else to say, and Lucy was weary of the conversation, seeing that it was going nowhere.  
>"I have to go." She told them, standing up, "I really do hope you'll reconsider. I want you to be a part of my life." They didn't say anything, they just stared at the ground, so Lucy left, feeling incredibly discouraged.<p>

Alex was waiting for her when she got home, studying for his chosen career. He had put it off for a while, but was now completely focused and dedicated. He looked up at her when she entered; smirking and getting up to give her a tender kiss. All of her anger and frustration seemed to melt away.  
>"I always miss you when you're gone." He stated, "Why is that?" This made her laugh and Alex was pleased that she was happy again.<br>"It's because you love me Alex." She teased, laughing again when that wicked smirk returned.

"What about you Lucy-Lu?" He asked, playing with the top button of her shirt, making her blush.  
>"What about me?"<br>"Do you miss me?" He playfully inquired, undoing the button and moving down to the next one.  
>"Hmm" She pretended to think over it, "I don't know..." She giggled when he removed her shirt abruptly.<br>"ALEX!" He had picked her up now, and was carrying her toward their bedroom. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he left a trail of kisses along her neck.

Finally he carefully lowered her down onto the bed, continuing to kiss her, but moving lower and lower.  
>"Well?" He asked, "Do you?" She laughed again, biting her lip.<br>"Always" She whispered and he smirked, playfully nipping her with his teeth.  
>"Alex!" She complained, but he was in a mischievous mood and began kissing her lower stomach, arousing her, but then a thought seemed to come over him and he stopped abruptly.<p>

"Don't _stop_!" She exclaimed, but then noticed he looked very guilty.  
>"I'm sorry." He said, moving to sit next to her.<br>"Why?" She asked, very confused.  
>"Because I didn't ask if you were ready." He had a very serious expression and she found herself sitting up and embracing him tenderly. They hadn't made love since she'd gotten back from the hospital.<br>"I love you." She whispered in his ear, "You don't have to ask Alex, I'm fine because you're here, helping me. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, I hope you know that."

He turned to face her, kissing her temple, then her cheek and then finally their lips crashed together.  
>"I'll always be here to help you." He whispered back.<br>"Are you sure you can handle all that?" She teased making him smile again.  
>"Only for you." He replied mischievously, before turning serious again.<br>"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked. She knew he was genuinely concerned, but she could also see that the temptation was taking over him again.  
>"<em>Yes<em>!" She said, and he wasted no time.


	15. Here Comes The Sun

_This chapter was inspired by the 1969 song 'Here Comes the Sun' by The Beatles._

**14 **– HERE COMES THE SUN

Lucy stood in front of the mirror, observing herself. She looked different, older, like she was about to undergo a big change in her life. Of course that's exactly what she _was _going to do. The white silk dress complimented her figure, flowing easily down over her body, with long sleeves and a high neckline made from lace. It wasn't an overly extravagant wedding dress, but she loved it.

"You look beautiful Lu!" Georgina commented, standing by her side.  
>"You like it?" She asked, turning to face her sister-in-law.<br>"I love it!" Georgina replied, "More importantly, _Alex_ will love it too!" Lucy smiled happily.  
>"Alright, I'll get it then!" She said, walking back into the change room.<br>"Lucy?" Georgina asked from the other side of the curtain.  
>"Yeah?" Lucy called back.<p>

There was a brief pause before Georgina spoke again.  
>"I know it's none of my business, but I was just wondering if you talked to your parents yet?"<br>"I did." Lucy confirmed, "I gave them a piece of my mind, but I also said I'd like them to come to the wedding." There was more silence and when Lucy was finished changing and walked back out into the store she found Georgina deep in thought.

When she noticed Lucy she snapped back to attention.  
>"I'll talk to Pete, I'm sure he'll give you away." Georgina told her, smiling warmly.<br>"Thank you." Lucy said smiling back.  
>"Now," Continued Georgina, "Hand that over to me, Pete and I want to buy it for you."<br>"What?" Lucy exclaimed, "No, that's too much!"  
>"Don't argue." Georgina said sternly, "Consider it my first duty as Maid of Honour" She laughed and so did Lucy.<p>

"Thank you Georgina." She said, "For everything."  
>"You're welcome Lu, you deserve it."<br>"Could I ask for one more small favour though?" Lucy asked and Georgina nodded. "Would you come with me to the Drug Store? I'm not sure, but I think I might be...you know..." Georgina's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly pulled herself together, pulling Lucy in for a hug.  
>"Of course!" Georgina exclaimed.<p>

So Georgina bought Lucy's wedding dress and the two went and picked up a few pregnancy tests from the Pharmacy. Lucy felt very unsure about several things. She was still grieving over her lost daughter, yet she and Alex wanted a child so badly. She almost felt guilty because it was all happening so soon, but most of all she was worried. The two walked back to Lucy's flat and Georgina waited patiently in the kitchen until Lucy emerged from the bathroom.  
>"It came back positive." She told Georgina quietly, her fearful thoughts coming back again. She still had two more, but would use them that night and the next morning to be sure.<br>"I'm so happy for you Lu!" Georgina said happily, standing up and hugging her.

"Well I still don't know for sure." Lucy mumbled, "I'll wait until after I've tested again tomorrow morning before I tell Alex. I don't want to get his hopes up." Georgina nodded, understanding.  
>"Are you alright Lu? Are you happy?" She said, but the door opened and Alex walked inside before Lucy could say anything. He was coming home from a day out with Pete, the two of them had gone to get their own wedding attire. Seeing Alex only made Lucy more stressed which Georgina seemed to notice.<p>

"Hi, hi, hi there!" He said to Georgina, making her giggle, before he moved over to Lucy and kissed her quickly. Normally their greeting was much more intimate, but he was being mindful of their guest.  
>"I'd better get home." Georgina said, giving Lucy a concerned look.<br>"Alright, bye Georgina, thanks for doing what you did." Lucy said, and Alex sensed there was something he didn't know about.  
>"What do you mean Lucy-Lu?" He asked, confused.<br>"Oh, well, Georgina bought my wedding dress." Lucy said, leaving out the rest.  
>"Welly, welly, welly, welly, well!" He said, "Thank you Georgie-Gina."<p>

"You're welcome." She said, "Well I'm off, bye you two!" Alex and Lucy said goodbye and when they were finally alone Alex leaned down, kissing her like he usually did.  
>"Can I viddy it?" He asked, pulling away, his eyes sparkling with mischief.<br>"No, you'll have to wait." She told him, looking very sad, "I have to go and put it away, so wait here okay?" He nodded, frowning at her and she walked back into their room. She quickly placed the two unused tests in a safe place, leaving Alex unaware of the fact that Georgina had the dress. She knew he could tell that there was something wrong, and hoped he wouldn't press her with too many questions.

Their night passed normally until they were ready for bed. Alex glanced at Lucy several times during the evening, clearly wondering what was wrong with her, yer he didn't ask any questions. Lucy began to get nervous, wondering how she would take the test again without him noticing. When they got ready for bed and were finished brushing their teeth Alex was quick to cut to the chase, approaching her from behind and kissing her neck eagerly.  
>"Alex..." She whispered.<br>"Mmm?"  
>"Well, erm, could you <em>wait<em> a moment?" He stopped kissing her and turned her around to face him.  
>"Is something wrong love?" He asked but she shook her head.<br>"I know there is." He stated, "You've been razdraz all nochy." She stared at the ground, unable to look him in the eye.  
>"No, I just need some privacy." She told him, "Only for a minute."<p>

He looked at her worriedly.  
>"You'd tell me if there was something wrong, wouldn't you?" He asked and she just nodded. He sighed before relenting, giving her a quick kiss and exiting their bathroom. She wasted no time before taking the test again and felt a daunting feeling when it came back positive. When she walked into their bedroom Alex noticed her expression, and seemed to become almost angry.<br>"Lucy!" He exclaimed, "Just tell me what's wrong!" She climbed into the bed next to him and just shook her head.  
>"I can't." She mumbled. He gently pulled her closer to him, kissing her cheek.<br>"I messled you could tell me anything."  
>"I just feel frightened." She wasn't able to say anything else. She was so worried and figured he would be too if he found out.<p>

She turned to face him and saw that he was very concerned.  
>"I wanted to wait until the morning." She explained, and he nodded, waiting. She sighed, deciding to tell him.<br>"I think I might be pregnant again Alex, and it _scares_ me!" He was completely taken aback, unsure of what to say.  
>"Lucy, why didn't you tell me?" He exclaimed.<br>"Because I don't even know for sure! I still have to take the morning test, they're the most accurate."  
>"How many sodding tests have you taken?" He asked angrily.<br>"Only two." She told him, starting to become quite emotional. She felt some tears welling in her eyes and Alex softened a bit.

"I just don't pony." He said, "Why are you all razdraz and poogly?" She couldn't hold it back any longer and started to cry.  
>"Because what if it happens again?" She sobbed, becoming distraught. Alex pulled her into an embrace and softly stroked her hair, calming her.<br>"Lucy, nothing's going to happen." He soothed, "I'm right here, I won't let anything happen to you."  
>"It's too soon." She cried, "I'm not ready."<br>"We'll be ready Lucy, It'll be right as dodgers." He continued to hold her, relieving her stress until the two of them fell asleep.

Neither of them got a very good night's sleep as they both had too much on their mind. When Lucy woke up in the morning Alex was already sitting up, wide awake.  
>"I'm sorry." She said softly, and he smiled at her.<br>"You don't need to be poogly." He told her, leaning forward to give her a quick kiss, "I'll help you and we'll be fine." She nodded before getting up out of bed and walking into their bathroom. Her hands shook as she took the test out from it's packet and she tried her best to calm herself. When she was done she walked back to find Alex waiting patiently. He looked up at her and she smiled slightly at him, nodding. He couldn't help but grin and she climbed back into bed next to him. He kissed her tenderly, and she relaxed a little, feeling comfortable with him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her and she nodded.  
>"I'm just nervous, and it's all a bit of a shock." She explained, "But this is what we want, and I'm happy that we've got another chance." He smiled happily at her and she smiled back.<br>"Are you _dobby_?" He questioned, making her smile grow.  
>"Yes, I am." She replied, "Especially because you're here."<br>"This is a dobby thing." He stated.  
>"I know." She grinned, "It's very choodessny, and I don't want anything to spoil it." He laughed at her use of Nadsat before leaning in to give her another kiss. Lucy <em>did<em> feel much better about the situation, feeling calmer because Alex had reassured her. The two of them couldn't be happier that things were right again, and that they had another chance to have what they wanted.


	16. Mama Weer All Crazee Now

_This chapter was inspired by The Runaways' version of the 1972 song 'Mama Weer All Crazee Now' by Slade._

**15 **– MAMA WEER ALL CRAZEE NOW

Lucy enjoyed working as a secretary for one of the local insurance companies. It was relatively easy now that she was used to it, and she liked knowing that she actively helped Alex out. Their wedding was only one month away now and her pregnancy was beginning to really become noticeable. She was sitting at her desk, completely absorbed in her work and sipping some tea when she heard someone clearing their throat, trying to get her attention. Startled, she looked up and when she saw who it was she nearly dropped her cup of tea from the shock.

"Mum?" She managed to say, completely flabbergasted.  
>"Hello Lucy." Susan said softly.<br>"What're you doing here?"  
>"I was wondering if we could have a little chat." She sounded very stern.<br>"Mum, I'm at work! Please go, I can't deal with this now, not _here_."  
>"It will only take a minute Lucille, and I'm sure you'll want to hear it."<p>

Lucy frowned, not knowing what to do. Eventually, glaring at her mother, she got up and went into the office to find someone to relieve her.  
>"It'll just be a quick break." She told the lady taking over. She then turned to Susan, motioning for her to come outside.<br>"What is it mum?" She asked stubbornly, crossing her arms.  
>"Are you pregnant again?" Susan questioned, seeing her stomach. She wasn't upset, she actually looked <em>happy<em>.

"I am." Lucy confirmed, "Alex and I want a baby more than anything in the world."  
>"Lucille, your father and I are very sorry. Especially dad."<br>"Do you think saying sorry can change all those horrible things he said to me?"  
>"No dear, I don't. When Peter told us what happened it upset us both deeply."<br>"It upset you deeply?" She repeated, "Do you know what it did to _me_? What it did to _Alex_?"

Susan sighed, clearly seeing it was going nowhere, that her daughter was too upset with them to hear apologies.  
>"Your father and I would very much like to come to your wedding." Susan told her, and Lucy was silent for a while.<br>"You really mean that?" She asked finally, and Susan nodded.  
>"I can't have him yelling at me anymore." Lucy continued, "I'm starting my own family, and you're either supportive, or you're not a part of it. Do you understand that?"<br>"We understand Lucy."

"I'd really like it if you came then, and if you and dad made an effort to be a part of our lives. That includes Alex."  
>"We would like that too." Susan told her, and Lucy smiled.<br>"I have to go back to work." She said and Susan nodded, "Bye mum." She gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek before walking back inside.  
>"Good bye Lucille." Susan called after her.<p>

Later that night, when they both got home from work, Lucy told Alex what had happened. She wasn't entirely sure what he thought about the whole thing, he had a very strange look on his face.  
>"Do you want them there?" He asked finally.<br>"Yes, I do." She told him, "But I don't want them around if they're going to be the way they were before. You're too important to me Alex; I don't want them to hurt you." He seemed a little shocked.  
>"I don't care about me, I care about <em>you<em>." He mumbled, "I don't want them vredding _you_ Lucy."

Lucy smiled, taking his hands in hers, pulling him closer to her.  
>"They can't hurt me." She whispered, "Not while you're here." He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her tenderly before placing a hand over her belly.<br>"We're ittying to make a real dobby Pee and Em." He stated and she nodded, smiling at him.  
>"Could we invite them around, maybe with Pete and Georgina there too?" She suggested.<br>"If that's what you want, I think that's a horrorshow idea." He agreed.

So that weekend Susan, Ed, Pete and Georgina all came for lunch at Alex and Lucy's apartment. Pete and Georgina arrived first, carrying some Sticky Toffee Pudding that the young Mrs Hallam had made. It was very relaxed until they heard Lucy and Pete's parents knocking on the door, which made Lucy nervous of what was to come. She went to walk over and open the door, but Alex gently stopped her, going instead to greet his future in-laws. He had been much more protective of her lately, due to her pregnancy.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Hallam." He said politely when he opened the door. Susan and Ed looked a little uneasy, but Lucy saw that they were trying their best to be pleasant and Susan smiled slightly, giving him a very quick hug, while Ed actually shook his hand. Lucy felt much calmer, having observed this and she and Pete exchanged surprised glances. The rest of the family greeted one another and Susan handed Lucy a pile of gifts.

"What's this mum?" Lucy inquired, very curious.  
>"Presents dear" Susan answered, "They're for the baby." Lucy was shocked, unable to speak but she didn't get a chance to anyway, since her father wrapped her in a tight hug.<br>"I'm very glad you're alright Lucille." He whispered, so that only she would hear, "I'm very sorry for those things I said to you sweetheart, and I'm glad you've pulled through okay." She was very angry at her father; she still resented both her parents for abandoning her, yet when she saw his face as he pulled away she knew he really did mean it.

"It's alright dad." She told him, but she looked at him very sternly so that he understood she wouldn't forgive him again.  
>"You should apologize to Alex too." She continued, and Ed nodded. He wasted no time, walking away from his daughter and toward her fiancée.<br>"Alex my boy?" Ed said.  
>"Yes sir?" Alex asked, uneasy.<br>"Come and show me the baby's bedroom and we'll put this stuff in there." Ed was indicating to the presents that he and his wife had brought with them.

Alex was very surprised, but seeing Lucy looking at him, smiling sweetly, he relaxed.  
>"Yes sir." He said, "Thank you sir." And then the two men walked off together, Ed's booming voice echoing in the little flat. He wasn't angry though, he seemed to be fairly comfortable and trying his best to accept his daughter's decision to start a family with the most renowned criminal in England. They were gone for a long while, during which time Georgina and Susan insisted Lucy sit down and rest as they prepared the lunch.<p>

It was already cooked, it just needed to be finalized and set out on the table, and so Lucy reluctantly agreed and sat down with Pete on the couch.  
>"How're you holding up Lu?" He asked her, concerned. Lucy just sighed.<br>"I'm fine." She told him, "I'm just tired of people asking if I'm okay."  
>"I'm just worried about you."<br>"I know that, and it's okay, but are you worried about _me_, or me being with Alex?"

Pete paused, thinking hard over something.  
>"I just want to be sure you're okay. You're my little sister and I worry about you. I can see that he's changed, and that he's never done anything to hurt you, but I was <em>there <em>Lu, I saw the things he used to do and it's not easy to shut that out."  
>"I know Pete, but just…trust me okay?"<br>"Okay" He agreed, nodding and she smiled, hugging him.

Alex and Ed re-emerged from the baby's room, deep in serious conversation. Alex looked up and saw Lucy eyeing him curiously and ended the conversation. Ed caught on and walked away to find Susan, leaving Lucy very suspicious. It was odd to see her parents making such an effort for things to be good between them all, but Lucy was happy. The rest of the afternoon passed peacefully, the family enjoying their time together.


	17. Ceremony

_This chapter was inspired by the 1981 song 'Ceremony' by New Order. _

**16 **– CEREMONY

Lucy had never planned for a Winter Wedding, but there she was, standing in her beautiful wedding dress and it had only just begun snowing outside. Em and Susan were fussing over her, making sure she looked perfect, while Georgina was in a panic over some of the wedding preparations. Lucy, however, calmly observed herself in the mirror. She'd had to go to a seamstress to take out her dress a little due to her pregnancy, but she still looked beautiful. She was peaceful because she knew Alex was there, waiting for her and that soon they would be married.

She wore a white fur coat over dress, but it looked elegant and suited the atmosphere. They were getting married at Eltham Palace, which was in Greenwich and Lucy was enchanted with the place. Alex hadn't really been all that fussed over it, he just wanted her to be happy. They had a small selection of guests, but neither of them minded as it was their day of happiness. Lucy had invited Riley, but wasn't sure if she had come. She'd been very upset over the fact that Lucy hadn't asked her to be a bridesmaid, let alone the Maid of Honour, but both Lucy and Alex only had one bridesmaid and groomsman and they were Pete and Georgina.

Georgina came up to Lucy, looking very excited.  
>"It's time!" She told Lucy, "Are you ready?" Lucy nodded, suddenly nervous. It was the same feeling she used to get before she walked out on stage, and as Susan quickly fixed up her daughter's hair Lucy felt butterflies in her stomach. She quickly whispered to Georgina as they walked toward the hall.<br>"I can't believe I'm _getting_ _married_ _to_ _Alexander DeLarge_!"  
>"I know!" Georgina whispered back, giggling slightly.<p>

When they reached the door Lucy was surprised to find her father waiting for her, and not Pete.  
>"Dad?" She exclaimed, "What are you doing?" He looked at her sternly.<br>"I'm your father; it's my job to give you away. I've already discussed it with Alex" Ed told her.  
>"Thanks dad." She said, smiling. Lucy waited impatiently until it was time for her to walk down the hall, and when she did she was glad to have her father supporting her as she felt weak in the knees at the sight of Alex.<p>

He looked so handsome, in a nice white suit and he smirked the moment he saw her. When she reached him the Minister immediately began speaking, but Lucy found herself unable to focus on his words. She and Alex stole glances at one another, him smirking and her smiling sweetly, the two of them impatient and wanting the ceremony to be over and done with. Finally the Minister said something to catch Lucy's attention.  
>"At this time, I'll ask you, Alexander, and you, Lucille, to face each other &amp; take each other's hands." She and Alex turned to each other, and he gently placed her hands in his. He was smirking again and his sparkling blue eyes made the butterflies in her stomach return.<p>

"Alexander Malcolm DeLarge do you take Lucille Marianne Hallam to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honour her all the days of your life?"  
>"I do." Said Alex, perfectly calm and never taking his eyes off Lucy.<br>"Lucille Marianne Hallam do you take Alexander Malcolm DeLarge to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honour him all the days of your life?"  
>"I do." Lucy smiled, nodding slightly which made Alex chuckle.<p>

The minister then had them repeat a long series of vows, which they both did and then they had to exchange their wedding rings which Pete had been holding onto. The minister then talked about many other things before they signed the marriage certificate and Lucy sensed Alex was getting a little restless, but so was she. Finally the minister said the words they'd been waiting to hear all day.  
>"You may now seal your promises with a kiss." Alex wasted no time, leaning down and kissing her for much longer than was necessary, his desire overcoming him. They broke away when the minister coughed politely.<br>"Ladies and Gentlemen: It is my pleasure to introduce to you, Mr. & Mrs. Alexander DeLarge." The newly married couple smiled at each other, oblivious to anyone or anything else and Alex leant down, stealing one more quick kiss from her.

They didn't plan a wedding reception like Pete and Georgina had, they just let their family take photos of them and talked with their guests. They'd just wanted a nice ceremony before going away for the weekend together. Riley walked up to them, looking better than she had in a long time and Leo was nowhere in sight.  
>"Congratulations Lu." She said, smiling, "You look beautiful. So do you Alex, real pretty." She laughed when Alex frowned at her.<p>

Riley and Alex didn't have anything against one another. He was still agitated with her, but he wasn't going to do anything and he noticed that Riley looked like she was cleaning herself up.  
>"Thanks Riley!" Lucy said happily, breaking away from her new husband and hugging her old friend. "It wouldn't be the same without you here."<br>"I know right?" Riley joked and the two girls laughed together.  
>"Where's Leo?" Lucy inquired, but Riley just shook her head.<br>"No, no. Leo's gone; I'd had enough of him." Riley laughed, "I've moved on to someone else."

Riley's eyes fell upon Ian, who noticed her gaze and smiled slightly before turning back to Pete and Georgina who he'd been talking to.  
>"<em>Ian<em>?" Lucy asked disbelievingly and Riley just nodded.  
>"He's nice, I like him." Lucy told her.<br>"I'm glad you think so." Riley replied.

Lucy had also noticed her parents deep in conversation with Alex's and smiled, happy that things within their family were harmonious. Alex was getting impatient again though, and wanted some privacy so the couple thanked their guests and said goodbye, leaving to start their secluded weekend together.

**A/N: I'm sorry; I **_**had**_** to do that with their middle names! Obviously Malcolm McDowell is who I imagine when I'm writing about Alex, and I've mentioned before that Marianne Faithfull is my inspiration for Lucy so I thought I'd honour the two actors properly :)**


	18. She's a Rainbow

_This chapter was inspired by the 1967 song 'She's a Rainbow' by The Rolling Stones._

**17 **– SHE'S A RAINBOW

Alex didn't seem to want to leave his new wife's side during their weekend away together. Lucy didn't think she'd ever seen him so happy, but she realized that things were finally going well for him, so why wouldn't he be happy? They were in Cambridge and it was midmorning as the young married couple walked through the streets. Lucy's hair was blowing slightly in the wind, and she could see from the corner of her eye that Alex was looking at her.  
>"Stop staring at me." She giggled, "You're making me nervous."<br>"I make you nervous love?" He inquired, playfully wrapping an arm around her waist and making her laugh even more.

"You know," She said, "I think I rather enjoy being your wife." He smirked, winking at her.  
>"You're a very lucky devotchka, to be my zheena." He teased, making her grin.<br>"I know." She said simply.  
>"And I'm a very lucky chelloveck."He continued, "To have someone like you love me."<br>"You could've had anyone though." She mumbled, so softly that he almost didn't hear her. "I don't know why you treated me so special."

"Because you _are_ Lucy-Lu, you're absolutely zammechat!" He said, a little shocked.  
>"But back then Alex, you did all sorts of nasty things, you had no respect for women."<br>"No." He agreed, "But I had respect for _you_. I knew from the moment I met you that there was something different there." He paused, thinking back to the day they'd met.  
>"I wanted you so badly, I wanted you all to myself and then I got you and I didn't want to let go. I viddied you as a veshch, but then something changed and I viddied you as much more than that."<p>

She'd never known any of those things. She'd never known that there was a time that he didn't love her, that he only saw her as a _thing_, and it slightly upset her. Yet she knew that it had been who he was back then, it wasn't in his nature to love before his life had changed so dramatically.  
>"I messle I loved you all that raz." He told her, noticing she was upset, "I just didn't realize it because I didn't want to." She nodded.<br>"It's alright Alex." She said, smiling, "It doesn't really matter anyway, we're married now, and I don't think either of us expected _that_ when we first met."  
>"No." He agreed again, "I definitely didn't."<p>

It all certainly explained a lot of his actions towards her when they'd first met. It had been obvious at the time that he was struggling between his instincts and his feelings. She still wasn't entirely sure what had made her stand out to him, and as they continued walking Lucy was still bothered by one particular thing.  
>"Alex, I just have one more question." She said and he nodded, waiting, "Well...it's just that if you <em>wanted <em>me so badly back then, why didn't you just take me by force? You were perfectly capable of doing it and you did it to other women, so why not me?"

He frowned, thinking hard over it.  
>"I don't want to govoreet about it anymore Lucy-Lu." He stated.<br>"Just answer me that one question." He sighed, giving in.  
>"When we first met, all I messled about was having the old in-out with like you." He admitted, "I didn't realize it at that raz, but because I was attracted to you in a way I'd never been with a devotchka before, I didn't do it." She nodded, understanding.<p>

He stopped walking, and pulled her aside.  
>"I'm glad I didn't" He told her, his eyes piercing into hers, "I'm glad I didn't vred you." She smiled.<br>"I'm glad too." She said, but then Alex suddenly had an idea and abruptly walked away from her.  
>"Where're you going?" She called after him, and he looked back over his shoulder quickly.<br>"Wait there; I'll just be a minoota." He called back, turning around the corner. So Lucy waited, alone until he returned several minutes later.

He was carrying a bouquet of various different flowers, all ranging through different colours. She was completely stunned, not having expected it.  
>"I'm not like that anymore." He said softly, handing her the flowers.<br>"I know." She nodded, "Thank you Alex, they're beautiful." He winked at her, taking her hand and continuing their walk.  
>"They suit you." He told her, smirking, "Lucy, I'm sorry that I was such a baddiwad chelloveck back then." Lucy just shook her head.<br>"Don't be, because if you weren't, I never would've fallen for you." He raised his eyebrows at her and she laughed cheerfully.

After a while Lucy noticed a weeping little boy walking towards them and she knelt down to speak to him.  
>"Hello dear, are you alright?" She asked and the boy looked up at her tearfully.<br>"I can't find my mummy." He told her and Alex knelt down as well, interested by the malenky malchik. He couldn't have been more than seven, and Lucy felt the need to help him.  
>"That's alright malenky one," Alex said, "We'll help you smot for your Em." The little boy looked a little relieved and Lucy glanced at Alex, smiling at his kindness toward the boy.<p>

She saw it as an example of how he would treat their own child and it made her feel even more loving towards her new husband.  
>"Can you tell us where you were last with her?" Lucy asked and the boy nodded, pointing down the street towards the park.<br>"Jonathan!" Called a woman's voice very suddenly, making Lucy jump. The lady sounded very stern.  
>"Mummy!" The little boy cried, and Lucy saw a very angry looking woman walking towards them.<p>

"What are you doing?" The lady reprimanded, "You know not to talk to strangers."  
>"Oh no, Mrs." Lucy told her, "We were just trying to help the boy find you." But the lady wasn't looking at Lucy, she was glaring at Alex.<br>"_You_!" She exclaimed, "What were you trying to do to my son?" Alex was perplexed.  
>"I wasn't trying to do anything to him Mrs." He said politely.<br>"I know you! I've seen you in the papers!"

Lucy felt the need to intervene.  
>"With all due respect ma'am, you don't know anything about him. The papers are full of deceit." She said, trying to keep calm.<br>"The only thing deceitful here is him!" The woman snapped, pointing to Alex, "If he's harmed my son I'll be going straight to the police."  
>"He didn't do anything, I assure you." Lucy retorted, noticing the little boy becoming more and more frightened.<p>

"I'm warning you, young man! We're all watching you, _itching_ for you to make another mistake. When you do, you'll be going straight back to where you belong, and this time it won't be so easy for you." The woman stated, before turning back to Lucy, "He'll only hurt you, and that baby you're carrying. Best get out while you still can." With that, the woman walked away, leaving Lucy fuming and Alex disheartened.

"Alex?" She asked, concerned, "Are you alright?"  
>"I'll be right as dodgers Lucy-Lu." He replied tensely.<br>"It's not true, any of that stuff she said. You're going to make a great dad." He nodded, cheering up a little.  
>"Thanks love."<br>"Cheer up." She told him, "It doesn't matter what they think."  
>"You don't messle she was right?"<br>"No Alex, I know she's not." He smiled slightly, leaning down to kiss her, and not caring who might be watching.


	19. Avril 14th

_This chapter was inspired by the 2001 song 'Avril 14__th__' by Aphex Twin.  
><em>_Note: I imagine this chapter taking place on a Sunday, which is why no one's at work. _

**18 **– AVRIL 14TH

It was a few months later and Lucy was exhausted, but she was also extremely content. She and Alex were in the hospital again, but this time it was a much happier occasion. It was the middle of the day and the building was extremely busy and noisy, but the young couple were happy, Lucy lying in her hospital bed and Alex standing beside her, cradling their newborn son. They savoured the peaceful time together, knowing that their family was impatient to see the child.

"What should we name him Alex?" She said softly, smiling happily.  
>"I messled you wanted to call him my eemya." He responded, enchanted with his son.<br>"Yes." She replied, "But we have to both agree." He looked at her then, smirking.  
>"I like it." He said, "It suits him." She grinned.<br>"With Xander for short, or something else?"  
>"I like Xander." He said, looking back down at the baby in question, "I've never met a Xander before."<p>

After a while their serenity was interrupted by their family visiting, anxious to see baby Xander.  
>Pee and Em were the first to arrive and were absolutely besotted with him. They also seemed very pleased that he was named after their son.<br>"Isn't he adorable?" Em commented, "He's the spitting image of you Alex!"  
>"I don't know Em." Alex disagreed, "We'll have to wait and see."<br>"He's very handsome son." Pee said, watching the little boy with interest.

"Hand me your camera Em, and I'll take a picture of you all." Lucy said, sitting up in her bed.  
>"Are you sure love?" Alex asked.<br>"Yes." She said, smiling, "I'm not really all that tired." So Alex stood between his parents, tenderly holding his son as they posed for a picture. Lucy smiled after taking it, handing the camera back to Em.  
>"Thank you dear." Em said, "I'll be sure to make copies."<p>

It was then that Pete and Georgina arrived, with big smiles on their faces.  
>"Congratulations Lu!" Pete beamed, giving his sister a tight hug.<br>"Thanks Pete." She said, "Would you two like to meet him?" Pete and Georgina nodded and Alex handed baby Xander to Pete.  
>"He's so cute!" Georgina exclaimed.<p>

"It's about that raz for you two to have a malenky one." Alex commented, eyeing the couple with interest.  
>"A what?" Georgina asked, confused.<br>"A baby." Lucy explained.  
>"Oh!" Gasped Georgina, "No, no, not for a little while."<br>"No." Pete agreed, "Not just yet."

It was all very exciting and everyone crowded around baby Xander until it was time for him to be fed. As she cradled her son, Lucy noticed how proud Alex was, of both his wife and his son. His eyes sparkled whenever he spoke about them; everything he'd wanted was falling into place. Lucy wondered about her parents, not knowing why they hadn't come yet and it slightly worried her. But then as soon as the thought had come into her head, she saw Ed and Susan enter the room.

They were carrying one of Susan's famous cheesecakes, and looked euphoric.  
>"Hello Lucy!" Susan said giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead and handing her the cake, "I thought you might be hungry." Lucy was very appreciative.<br>"Is this the young lad then?" Ed asked, looking at Xander with curiosity.  
>"Yes dad, this is baby Xander." Lucy told him.<br>"What did you say? _Xander_? What kind of a name is that?" He frowned.  
>"It's short for Alexander dad." She explained, chuckling.<br>"Oh well...alright then."

Alex and Pete went to get some tea for them all and when they came back the entire family sat, crowded around the room eating their cake and sipping their tea. Alex kept very close to Lucy, grinning at her. They were finally a family and things were finally going right. She sighed contentedly, with their son asleep in her arms and she smiled back at Alex, suddenly feeling very tired.  
>"Right right" Alex said, now that everyone had finished eating, "Better itty on home, you lot, let's give our spatchky devotchka some rest."<p>

They all understood, cleaning up their mess and saying their goodbyes. Pete told them he would help them settle in back home if they needed him, before he left with Georgina, leaving the couple in peace. Alex gently took Xander for her arms once they were alone, and she sunk down into the bed.  
>"Will you be alright to hold him for a while?" She asked.<br>"Yes Lucy-Lu, malenky Xander's alright, safe in his Pee's arms."  
>"Is that what you'd like him to call you?" She inquired, smiling dazedly, and Alex nodded.<br>"Would you like him to call me Em?" She continued.  
>"If you like." Was Alex's response.<p>

"I think I would like that." She agreed, nodding sleepily.  
>"Are you fashed?" He asked her.<br>"Yes, exhausted."  
>"Get some spatchka. I'll take care of Xander." Lucy nodded again, her eyelids becoming heavy.<br>"Thanks Alex..." She managed to mumble, before drifting off to sleep.


	20. Darling Boy

_This chapter was inspired by the 1980 song 'Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy)' by John Lennon._

**19** – DARLING BOY

Xander looked much more like Lucy than he did Alex. He was one month old now, with bright green eyes and golden locks of hair. Alex adored his son and in the evenings he would insist on putting him to bed, quietly singing him to sleep. Lucy couldn't help but admire him; doing all the things he did with Xander, obviously captivated by him. He was a small baby, but Alex and Lucy weren't largely built and they both had very small figures. Xander was strong for his age though, just like his father.

She was sitting at their dining table, drinking some tea and reading a small pile of paper that Alex had given her to read. It was his first composition, and it was lovely. He was in Xander's room putting him to bed, but Lucy was completely engrossed in his song, imagining how beautiful it would sound. She heard him gently close the door, and looked up to see him walking towards her.  
>"Do you like it?" He asked, sitting beside her.<br>"Alex it's wonderful! I can't believe you wrote this!" He winked.  
>"I have a lot of hidden talents you don't know about." He remarked playfully.<p>

"Oh really?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him.  
>"That's right." He confirmed, smirking, "Come on love, let me <em>show<em> you." He grabbed her hand, helping her up from her seat and leading her to their bedroom. As they reached the door they heard Xander crying and they both sighed. They weren't annoyed; they just knew they would have to put their intimate plans on hold for a bit longer.  
>"I'll itty." Alex said, but Lucy shook her head.<br>"Let's go together." She suggested and he agreed.

Xander's face was wet with tears when Lucy picked him up, embracing him tenderly. She sat down on the armchair they had placed in the room, while Alex sat on a cushion on the floor. She tried to feed him but he wasn't hungry. She felt quite helpless, not knowing what was wrong with him as he continued to cry.  
>"Alex?" She whispered, "I think he wants you." He nodded and she carefully placed Xander in his arms. The little boy looked up at his father and he stopped sobbing, yet he was still wide awake.<p>

He was looking at Alex expectantly, seemingly waiting for something.  
>"I think he wants you to sing love." Lucy told him.<br>"What?" Alex asked, bewildered, "I'm not ittying to warble in front of you!"  
>"Go on Alex!" She complained, "What's the big deal?"<br>"I'm not very dobby." He explained, making her laugh.  
>"Yes you are!" She said, shocking him, "I've been listening to you, when you put him to sleep every night."<p>

Alex actually blushed a very pale, almost unnoticeable shade of pink, making Lucy giggle.  
>"You're a wonderful singer Alex, now go on; otherwise he won't go to sleep." So a very nervous Alex began to sing their son back to sleep, as his wife relaxed in the arm chair, enjoying every minute of it. Finally baby Xander fell asleep and his father gently lowered him into his cot*, before turning to Lucy who was smiling sweetly up at him. He smirked back at her, helping her up from the chair and quietly leading her back to their bedroom.<p>

"It's sort of strange, isn't it?" She remarked as she lay down onto their bed, "Having a baby in the flat."  
>"Yes." He agreed, lying next to her, "But in a dobby way."<br>"In a _choodessny_ way." She corrected, grinning at him, and he grinned back.  
>"Can we have another one?" He asked bluntly.<br>"_Another one_?" She repeated, shocked, but Alex just nodded.  
>"I'd like that." He stated, "A malenky ptitsa this raz."<br>"I'd like that too." She agreed, "We'd better get started on that right away!" He laughed at that, pulling her closer for a kiss.

**A/N: A cot is the British English word for a baby's 'crib'. Anyway, that's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
